Psychic Detective Yakumo: MAS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE
by KARASTENGU
Summary: Las cosas llevan a otras y Yakumo le roba un beso a Haruka, pero al volver a casa Yakumo termina siendo herido de gravedad. ¡Mas allá de la muerte! Yakumo tendrá que luchar para salvar a quienes ama, sin embargo en la situación en la que se encuentran lo dificultará mucho, pero no se rendirá hasta lograr su propósito. Disfrútenlo
1. Chapter 1 La Graduación

_Hola chicos, como ya sabrán soy la autora de Kuroshitsuji el cuervo y la lechuza y para los que quieren una continuación,calmen porque estaré pensando como hacerla. Por ahora haré un nuevo fic de otro anime y como habrán visto es del Detective Psíquico Yakumo._

 _Como todos ya saben, Yakumo no me pertenece y ninguno de los personajes, solos los tomo prestados para desarrollar mis historias._

 _Espero que les guste..._

* * *

 **MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE.**

 **Capitulo 1 La Graduación.**

 **POV. HARUKA.**

Estoy muy emocionada, hoy es el día de mi graduación me graduare en literatura

por fin todos estos estudios me servirán de algo y ya tengo mis escritos de terror y suspenso. Últimamente se me da mucho por escribir historias de terror y espero que algún día una editorial decida publicar mis libros.

Faltan unas horas para la ceremonia y no sé que ponerme, no me decido si me pongo el vestido rosa o el vestido negro.

-Haruka – oí a mi madre llamarme al otro lado de la puerta. - Ya tenemos que irnos.

-No sé que ponerme – dije sentándome en la cama.

-¿No sabes que ponerte para la graduación? - dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación. - ¿O no sabes que ponerte para que él te mire?

-¡Mamá! - exclamé. - Obvio para la graduación.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te pones este vestido rojo de un solo tirante?

Al final opte por usar el vestido rojo, para combinar me puse unos tacones negros y una chaqueta corta de color negro, después para rematar mi bolsa de color negro.

-¿Lista? - me preguntó mi madre.

-Si – conteste.

Ambas subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la universidad.

* * *

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

¿Por que estoy nervioso? Solo me graduare como detective en unas horas, ni siquiera puedo anudarme bien la corbata.

-¡Hey! Yakumo – dijo Gotou entrando al salón. - ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

-¿Qué quieres oso? - dije sin apartar la vista de mi corbata a medio anudar.

-Veo que tienes problemas, deja que te ayude.

Gotou se acerco a mí y anudo mi corbata, cosa que me sorprendió mucho ya que nunca lo había visto usar una.

-Y así se anuda – me dijo al finalizar.

-Me sorprende que un oso como tú sepa anudar corbatas – dije en un tono burlón.

-Jaja muy gracioso, espero que te unas rápido a la policía, serás muy útil.

-Si, porque así tendrás quien resuelva tus casos.

-Nunca cambiarás. Nos vemos allá abajo.

Gotou salió del salón dejándome solo, me miré al espejo y me convencí de que todo saldría bien, la graduación, la fiesta, el trabajo, mi futuro. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 7:30 am, faltaba media hora para que la ceremonia comenzará, así que salí del salón que fue mi hogar por un largo tiempo y me dirigí a los jardines del campus.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Los alumnos a punto de graduarse se estaban acomodando en sus lugares, mientras que sus padres buscaban el lugar perfecto para grabar cada minuto de la ceremonia.

-¡Yakumo! - gritó Gotou, él cual estaba en el área de padres con una cámara de vídeo.

Yakumo solo lo ignoró y se limitó a ir a su asiento en el área de alumnos, pero en el camino alguien lo abrazó de repente.

-Haruka – dijo Yakumo sorprendido.

-Hola – dijo ella. - ¿No te emociona que nos graduaremos?

-Solo es un paso en la vida – dijo Yakumo seriamente apartando a Haruka de él. Aunque no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo en su cara, el cual Haruka notó a la perfección.

-Vamos, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar.

Unos minutos más tarde los alumnos estaban atento al discurso del director, todos menos uno y ese era Yakumo.

-Recuerden – dijo el director. - Este es el portal a un futuro mejor, el cual cruzaran siendo abogados, escritores, contadores, detectives etc. Al momento que crucen serán... unos triunfadores.

-Fue estupendo – dijo Haruka. -¿No lo crees Yakumo?

-¿Eh? - dijo Yakumo medio despertándose. - Si, fue lindo.

Yakumo miró a otro lado y vio a la hermana de Haruka, ella tenía una expresión sería.

-¡Oye! - dijo la niña – Debes tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.

-¿De qué? - pregunto Yakumo.

-¡Hey! es tu turno Yakumo – dijo Haruka.

-¿Qué? - dijo Yakumo volviendo a la realidad.

-Señor Saito – dijo el director - No tenemos todo el día.

Las risas se escucharon por el lugar y Yakumo intentando ignorarlas subió al podio y tomo el diploma que le entregó el director.

-Saito Yakumo – dijo el director. - Investigación detectivesca.

Al finalizar la entrega de diplomas todos se reunieron con sus amigos y familiares, Nao que estaba con Gotou salió corriendo directo a Yakumo y este la cargó.

-Felicidades Yakumo – dijo Gotou. - Por fin eres un hombre.

-No bromees – dijo Yakumo.

-¡Yakumo! - gritó Haruka mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Mira ahí viene Haruka – dijo Gotou. - ¿Eh? Ya te sonrojaste.

-Cállate Oso – dijo Yakumo.

-Yakumo – dijo Haruka. - Ven, vamos a la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? - preguntó Yakumo.

-Si, a la que harán los chicos en la playa.

-Ve Yakumo – dijo Gotou guiñándole el ojo.

Yakumo bajo a Nao, se despidió de Gotou y su esposa y acompañó a Haruka.

* * *

La fiesta apenas comenzaba y los recién graduados apenas la estaban haciendo sentir a lo grande. Haruka pidió un par de refrescos y llevó a Yakumo a una zona alejada de la fiesta, para ser más específicos a una zona de rocas gigantes. Se sentaron en la arena a contemplar las olas del mar y empezaron a charlar.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para el futuro? - preguntó Haruka.

-Pienso entrar a trabajar junto con Gotou – dijo Yakumo sin apartar la vista del mar. ¿Y tú?

-Quiero publicar la mejor historia jamás conocida hasta entonces.

-Sé que lo harás.

-¿De verdad lo crees? - dijo Haruka muy emocionada.

-Si lo creo, pero si no fueras tan tonta ya lo habrías publicado.

-Que amable eres Yakumo – dijo un poquito molesta. - Pero eso no es todo lo que quiero hacer . También quiero tener un novio, casarme algún día con él y tener hijos.

-Que tonterías dices – dijo Yakumo tomando de su vaso.

-No son tonterías – exclamó Haruka. - Dime quien no quiere casarse y formar una fami...

Haruka no terminó de terminar su frase ya que Yakumo la beso impulsivamente en la boca.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni si quiera sabía, solo sabía que no quería que ese momento terminará, pero tuvo que recuperar la respiración.

-¿Por qué fue eso? - preguntó Haruka una vez que Yakumo se separó de ella.

-Yo...- dijo Yakumo buscando las palabras correctas. - Volvamos a la fiesta.

Yakumo se levanto de golpe, se sacudió la arena de la ropa y empezó a caminar en dirección a la fiesta. Haruka que estaba confundida se levanto un poco atontada, se sacudió igual la arena de la ropa y siguió a Yakumo.

Ambos caminaban sin decir una palabra, era un viaje demasiado incomodo para ambos, ella porque no sabía como responder a lo ocurrido y él porque no creía lo que había hecho.

Al llegar a la fiesta Yakumo buscó cualquier pretexto para alejarse de Haruka, pero no hallaba nada.

-¿Yakumo? - dijo Haruka un poco nerviosa. -¿Me podrías acompañar a casa?

-Claro – dijo Yakumo intentando parecer serio. - Esta fiesta no es tan divertida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Gotou, las cosas marchaban bien. Nao y Gotou jugaban cartas y todas las rondas ganaba Nao.

-¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó Gotou, pero Nao solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gotou – llamó su esposa. - Ya hice la cita con el especialista de sordera, dice que recibirá a Nao mañana a las 9 am.

-Escuchaste eso Nao – dijo Gotou dirigiéndose a Nao. - Perdón, muy pronto podrás escuchar.

Nao solo quedo con una cara de intriga, pero al ver una sonrisa por parte de Gotou, se dio cuenta de que era bueno.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Yakumo y Haruka – pensó Gotou.

* * *

Haruka y Yakumo caminaban por una calle solitaria, hacia mucho viento y Haruka no pudo ocultar la sensación de frío que tenía, al ver eso Yakumo se quitó el sacó y lo colocó en los hombros de Haruka protegiéndola del frío.

-Gracias – dijo Haruka tomando el saco de Yakumo.

-No hay de que – dijo Yakumo.

En ese instante una mujer apareció frente a Yakumo, esta mujer era su madre y obvio el sólo la podía ver. Ella estaba asustada y miraba a Yakumo con ojos llorosos, Saito intentó ignorarla pero esta estaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Por el amor Dios – dijo Ella. - Corre hijo mio, salva tú vida y la de ella.

-¿Qué? - dijo Yakumo.

-¡Que corras! ¡Él ya viene!

En ese momento un hombre con gabardina oscura y sombrero negro se les acercaba a paso rápido, Yakumo tomó la mano de Haruka y se echo a correr.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Haruka, mientras trataba de seguir el paso de Yakumo.

-Nos están siguiendo – dijo Yakumo.

Ambos entraron a una pequeña calle, pero esta no tenía salida, Yakumo intentó volver por donde entraron pero el hombre de la gabardina estaba bloqueando el camino. Yakumo se colocó frente a Haruka y miró retadora mente al hombre.

-Yakumo – dijo el hombre. - ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu padre?

-Tu no eres mi padre – dijo Yakumo seriamente.

-Oh vamos, al menos no te puedo felicitar por graduarte de la Universidad.

-Mejor lárgate.

-Bien lo haré, pero deja que te de tu regalo de graduación.

El padre de Yakumo sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y apunto a Haruka, Yakumo empujó a Haruka al suelo pero la bala impactó en el pecho de este.

-¡Yakumo! - gritó Haruka.

-Mi trabajo ya esta hecho.

El padre de Yakumo dio media vuelta y salio de aquel callejón desapareciendo, mientras que Haruka se acercó a Yakumo llena de lágrimas.

-Yakumo – dijo ella – Calma, pediré ayuda.

-Sigues...cau-san-do-me pro-blemas – dijo Yakumo entrecortada mente, producto de la bala incrustada en su pecho.

Haruka de inmediato sacó su teléfono y pidió ayuda.

* * *

En el hospital estaban reunidos Ishii, Gotou, Hijikata y Haruka, esperaban a que Yakumo la librará, pero Haruka no podía para de culparse.

-No debí pedirle a Yakumo que nos fuéramos de la fiesta – decía Haruka entre lágrimas.

-Oye no fue tu culpa – dijo Gotou tratando de animarla un poco. - ¿Cómo ibas a saber que ocurriría esto?

-Ya verás señorita Ozawa que Yakumo se pondrá bien – dijo Ishii.

-Lo dudo mucho – dijo Hijikata. - La herida fue muy grave, no creo que pasé de esta.

Haruka al oír eso estallo en lágrimas y Gotou trato de calmarla, primero regaño a Hijikata por su comentario y luego se sentó a un lado de Haruka para abrazarla.

-Haruka – dijo Gotou. - Dime ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Yakumo en la fiesta?

-Bueno, no estuvimos mucho tiempo allí – dijo Haruka tratándose de calmar. - Conversamos con unos amigos mios, luego fuimos a caminar un rato en la playa. Después nos sentamos en la arena, charlamos y luego...

En ese momento el doctor encargado de la sala de emergencias apareció y preguntó por familiares de Yakumo.

-No somos sus familiares – dijo Gotou. - Pero venimos con él.

-Dígame ¿cómo esta Yakumo? - preguntó Haruka, pensando que todavía habría un poco de esperanza.

Pero el doctor no se vio con cara de buenas noticias.

-Siento mucho decirles esto – dijo el doctor sintiendo pena por ellos.

-No diga que - dijo Ishii.

-El paciente Yakumo no lo logró.

-No. - gritó Haruka acercándose al doctor y golpeándole en el pecho - ¡DIGAME, QUE ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡YAKUMO NO ESTA MUERTO!

Gotou separó a Haruka del doctor y la abrazó, esta comenzó a llorar mientras negaba la muerte de Yakumo.

-Esto es lo que más odio de mi trabajo – dijo el doctor. - Pero aveces es inevitable, de verdad hicimos lo que pudimos.

El doctor se alejó de ellos, mientras que Gotou trataba de calmar a Haruka.

-¡YAKUMO! -gritó Haruka.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _No sé asusten, porque apenas es el comienzo, tengo algo sumamente grande en mente y espero que les agrade._

 _Y les repito, si me tardó en escribir será por los estudios, pero prometo no dejar este fic._

 _Y si tienen tiempo pasen a leer mi otra historia acerca de Kuroshitsuji._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	2. Chapter 2 Nueva Vida

_Sé que en el cap anterior los deje asustados, pero aquí empieza la aventura._

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Nueva Vida.**

 **POV. GOTOU.**

Regresaba a casa después de trabajar todo el día, el ultimo caso realmente era difícil y sin Yakumo lo era más, pero el murió hace cinco años y ahora hay que continuar con nuestras vidas.

Me dirigí a casa lo más rápido posible, pero primero tenía que comprar un paste, ya que hoy era el cumpleaños 12 de Nao y se celebraría un fiesta, o eso es lo que planea mi esposa. Solo espero que no sea con muchas niñas gritando y corriendo.

Pero me equivoque, al llegar a casa el lugar estaba decorado con adornos de fiesta color rosa, y había como cinco niñas corriendo por la casa.

-Querido – me llamó mi esposa. - ¿Trajiste el pastel?

-Si lo he traído. - dije alzando la caja. - Pero dime que pasa ¿No quedamos que haríamos una fiesta entre los tres?

-Si pero, creí que era mejor invitar a las amigas de Nao.

-Mamá ¿Ya llegó papá? - escuché a lo lejos y supe inmediatamente que era Nao.

Hace apenas unos años que nos considera como sus padres, aunque sabe bien que no lo somos, pero me agrada que ella me diga papá.

-¿Dónde esta la niña del cumpleaños? - dije agachándome y abriendo los brazos.

Nao corrí hacía a mi y le di un fuerte abrazo de de cumpleaños, y en ese momento mi esposa nos llamó para servir el pastel. Nos reunimos en la mesa del comedor y cantamos para Nao, luego comimos el pastel y en ese momento llegó Haruka.

Ella llevaba un traje de color azul claro, unos tacones blancos y su cabello rosa lo traía corto como siempre.

-Perdón – dijo ella. - ¿Me perdí el pastel?

-No – conteste. - De hecho llegas justo a tiempo.

-Voy a saludar a Nao y a entregarle su regalo.

-Claro.

En ese instante sonó mi teléfono, lo conteste y vi que era Ishii al otro lado de la línea, recordé que le había dicho que no me molestará esta noche, pero veo que no me hizo caso.

-¿Qué no te dije que no me molestarás? - dije un poco molesto.

-Lo sé – me contestó Ishii. - Pero esto es una emergencia.

-¿De qué se trata? - pregunté.

Al escuchar lo que Ishii me decía no pude evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, había un caso paranormal y el lugar de los hechos era la Universidad. Dejé el plato con mi pastel en la mesa, tomé mi sacó y salí del departamento lo más rápido posible.

 **POV HARUKA.**

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela Nao? - le pregunte.

-Muy bien – me contesto ella.

Aun no puedo creer que Nao sea una estudiante de secundaria y que ahora pueda oír y expresarse a su gusto, debo agradecerle a la esposa de Gotou por haberla llevado con el mejor especialista en sordera, le ha logrado dar a Nao la habilidad de poder escuchar. Aunque todavía me preguntó si podrá todavía comunicarse a través de la mente.

-¿A dónde habrá ido Gotou? - dijo la esposa de este. - Ha salido muy rápido.

-Tal vez surgió un problema – dije mientras miraba el reloj.- Nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

-Haruka – me llamo Nao. - ¿Ya publicaste otro libro?

-De hecho ahora estoy tramitando los permisos para publicar otro. - le contesté.

-¿Cuántos ya llevas?

-Creó que como unos 7, la verdad es que ya perdí la cuenta.

* * *

 **POV. GOTOU.**

Creí que era un caso importante, pero ya vi que solo son cuentos tontos de alumnos de nuevo ingreso que se pasaron de copas. Según ellos estaban en una bodega abandonada de la universidad jugando con una quija, hasta que se les apareció un fantasma.

-Ishii – dije – No debiste llamarme por esta tontería.

-Pero creí que era importante.

-Pues creíste mal.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era llenar los formularios y llamar a los padres de estos chicos para avisarles la causa de su detención. Y pensar que estaría ahora divirtiéndome en la fiesta de Nao, pero haré que Ishii me las pague.

* * *

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

Recuerdo que estaba dormido en mi sillón cuando empecé a escuchar ruidos, alguien había entrado al salón, supuse que era Haruka, como siempre lo hacía decidí ignorarla y continuar con mi sueño, pero algo no era normal, escuché las voces de unos tres chicos.

-¿Estas seguro que no nos van a encontrar? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡No que va! - exclamó otro. - Este es una bodega sucia desde hace años, no creo que nos encuentren aquí fumando y jugando a la quija.

¿Bodega? ¿A qué se refieren? De seguro estos chicos no se han dado cuenta de que estoy envuelto en una slepping bag. Mejor hago acto de presencia.

-Comencemos – dijo un chico. - ¡OH! Espíritus del más allá por favor manifiéstense ahora que los estoy invocando.

-¡OIGAN! - grité.

Eran tres chicos, se les veía de nuevo ingreso, así que los sacaría de ahí y les enseñaría que no deben meterse en lugares y con espíritus desconocidos, pero algo no fue normal. Los chicos mostraron caras de susto al dirigirme la mirada, creo que hasta uno se orinó del susto.

-¿Viste la sábana moverse Hamato? - dijo uno de pelo café.

-Sí – contesto un chico rubio. - Lo vi.

-Chicos debemos irnos – dijo uno pelirrojo. - Les dije que no debíamos jugar eso aquí.

-Dejen de jugar y váyanse – dije muy molesto mientras pateaba una mochila hacia la puerta.

-¡Vámonos! - gritó el pelirrojo. - ¡Aquí hay fantasmas!

Los chicos tomaron parte de sus cosas y salieron corriendo del salón a paso rápido, pero lo que no comprendía era el porque me llamaban fantasma. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que el salón de investigación había cambiado, ahora estaba repleto de cajas y material de deportes usado.

¿Cómo es que esto llegó aquí tan rápido? Si apenas me gradué ayer y dejé el salón con el sillón y la mesa. ¡Haruka!

Ahora lo recuerdo ella y yo estábamos en el callejón cuando...Salí del salón y encontré el día despejado, cosa que no me agrado. Bajé las escaleras a paso rápido y corrí entre las personas para salir del campus. Al llegar a la calle hice memoria para recordar por donde íbamos, no me tomó mucho tiempo recordar, así que apreté el paso.

Llegué a un crucé en rojo, pero no podía esperar a que estuviera en verde, crucé la calle sorteando los autos , pero un camión iba pasando y yo no podía moverme, sólo alcé los brazos a la altura de mi cara para protegerme y esperé el impacto del vehículo sobre mi, sin embargo no ocurrió nada.

Bajé los brazos y miré a mi alrededor y la gente cruzaba la calle como si nada, ni siquiera me hicieron caso. Ignoré esto y continué hasta llegar al callejón, pero no había nada y nadie. Volví a la calle dispuesto a preguntar a alguien si sabía algo de lo ocurrido de anoche, pero al intentar hablar con una mujer de unos cuarenta años, esta me atravesó el cuerpo. ¡Sí! Me oyeron bien me atravesó y no fue la única, también una pareja.

¿Cómo era esto posible? Intente hablar con otra persona pero el resultado era igual, era como si no me pudieran ver. Poco después entré en pánico y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que todo se volvió negro.

-¡Oye! - escuché a lo lejos. - Chico levántate.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a un chico de pelo negro y gafas del mismo color hablándome.

-¿Qué pasó? - dije mientras me sentaba lentamente.

-Estabas aquí tirado en medio de la calle. - me contesto el chico.

-¡Espera! - exclamé. - ¿Acaso me estas viendo?

-¡Chico, creo que te has pasado de copas!

-Pero...

-Vale, vuelve a casa, descansa y no vuelvas a tomar mucho a la próxima.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, me paré, me sacudí la ropa y me alejé del lugar dejando a aquel chico.

No entendía lo que había pasado, primero mucha gente me atravesó como si nada y ahora un tipo me habló. ¡Qué demonios esta pasando!

-Hey muchacho – escuché a una mujer.

-¿Eh? - volteé

-¿Nuevo verdad?

-Perdón no la comprendo.

-¿Qué si eres nuevo en esto de la muerte?

-¿Muerte? - dije sorprendido.

-Si – dijo muy calmada. - Pero no te asustes, al principio yo me asuste, pero te acostumbras y ¿cuál es tu cuenta pendiente?

-¡Se equivoca! - grité – Yo no estoy muerto.

Con esto ultimo me eché a correr, y ahora sabía a donde dirigirme, al departamento de Gotou. De seguro el me explicaría que esta pasando.

* * *

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _Cualquier comentario es recibido._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	3. Chapter 3 Muerto

**Capitulo 3 Muerto.**

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

Llegue al edificio de Gotou, estaba agotado, pero ya había llegado. Toque el timbre varias veces, pero no recibí contestación alguna. Así que apliqué el truco de tocar todos los timbres y como pensé la contestación de todos fue al mismo tiempo.

El reloj de la recepción marcaba las 2 de la mañana, de seguro Gotou me regañaría pero no esperaría hasta el amanecer. Subí las escaleras hasta el quinto piso ya que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio. Al llegar justo a la puerta de Gotou intenté tocarla, pero la atravesé así como si nada.

Observé el lugar y lo vi totalmente vacío, no había muebles, pero, según yo este es el departamento de Gotou ¿o me he equivocado? No, estoy muy seguro que es la dirección y número correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué no hay nada?

En ese instante recordé que todo este tiempo pude llamar a Gotou por teléfono, palpe mi cuerpo en busca de mi celular, pero para agrandar mi mala suerte, no lo traía conmigo. Medité unos segundos y recordé que en la recepción había un teléfono, salí del departamento y bajé los cinco pisos, me acerqué y vi que estaba la puerta cerrada, así que intenté atravesar la puerta como en aquellas ocasiones y para mi buena suerte lo logré, ya en otro momento averiguaría el porque de eso.

Tome la bocina y dude unos minutos, no sabía a quien marcar, ¿A Haruka o a Gotou? Decidí mejor a Gotou ya que no sabría lidiar con Haruka después de lo que paso en la playa. Marque el número de teléfono de este y espere el a que me contestará.

-Ishii – dijo Gotou en un tono molesto. - ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

-¡Gotou!- dije desesperadamente. -Soy Yakumo, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Qué?

-Soy Yakumo, me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas y necesito que vengas por mi

-Lo siento hay mucha estática, me repite su nombre.

-Soy Yakumo – dije casi a gritó.

-Perdón, pero no lo oigo nada, colgaré.

-¡No espera! - grité. - Soy Yakumo.

-¿Yakumo?

-Si, necesito...

-Él esta muerto desde hace cinco años, no juegue así, es de mal gusto.

-Espera yo...

Pero era muy tarde, Gotou me cortó la llamada, pero lo que me impactó fue que dijo que yo había muerto hace cinco años atrás, solté la bocina, me recargué en la pared y me dejé caer. No podía creer lo que escuché de Gotou ¿yo muerto?

-¿Ya asimilaste las cosas? - escuché a una mujer.

Miré en dirección a la voz y vi a una mujer alta de unos cuarenta años, esta tenía tez blanca, ojos cafés y cabello negro con un corte estilo cóncavo, vestía un traje de color gris y llevaba unos tacones negros.

-¿Quién es usted? - le pregunté sin moverme del lugar.

-La misma que viste en la calle, mi nombre es Yumiko, y estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida a la tu nuevo estado.

-¿A qué diablos se refiere?

-En pocas palabras, tú estas muerto. Es por eso que pudiste atravesar esa puertas y la razón por la que la gente no te puede escuchar.

-No puede ser – dije levantándome de golpe. - Si apenas estaba con Haruka y luego.

-Según mis registros tu moriste a causa de una herida de bala hace...¡cinco años! ¿cómo es posible? Espera un minuto, tu ojo es rojo.

-Genial, me alegra que ya lo notarás – dije con ironía.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, había un hombre, también con los ojos rojos, y esto le permitía poder caminar entre los vivos.

-Me haces perder el tiempo. - dije mientras salía de la recepción.

-Si me necesitas solo llámame. - escuché que me decía, pero no tenía el humor de escuchar. Así que salí del edificio y caminé sin rumbo por un rato.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Apenas sonó el despertador Nao se levantó, se dio un baño rápido, y se puso su uniforme de secundaria, el cual consistía en una falda color azul marino, una playera blanca tipo polo, una corbata roja y un saco del mismo color de la falda, además de zapatos negros y calcetas blancas a la rodilla.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre adoptiva preparando el desayuno. Allí ya se encontraba Gotou sentado en la mesa, con café en una mano y el periódico en la otra.

-¿Quién te habló anoche cielo? - preguntó la esposa de Gotou.

-Número equivocado – contesto Gotou, sin apartar la vista de su periódico.

Nao solo comía el cereal que le habían servido, se le veía en su cara que quería pedir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo Gotou dejando el periódico de lado y mirando a Nao.

-Bueno...- dijo Nao dudando un poco. - Haruki Murakami firmará libros en la librería Kameko, y me gustaría ir.

-¿Quienes van a ir?

-Sólo yo.

-¿A qué hora va a ser el evento?

-A las cuatro.

-Tengo un descanso hoy a las cuatro y media, espérame en la librería y te acompañaré.

-Yo puedo asistir sola.

-Te dije que te acompañaré, es por tu seguridad.

-Esta bien.

Nao terminó su cereal, tomó sus cosas, se despidió de sus padres adoptivos y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela. Gotou también terminó su desayuno, y se dirigió al trabajo.

Al llegar a su oficina se encontró con Ishii y le entregó su teléfono, cosa que a Ishii le sorprendió.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con su teléfono? - preguntó Ishii.

-Quiero que rastrees la ultima llamada, - dijo Gotou. - Busca donde fue hecha la llamada, ¿Entendido?

Ishii hizo un saludo militar y salió a paso veloz directo al área de decodificación, mientras que Gotou ordenaba los papeles del ultimo caso.

 _Nombre: Katsuya Minamoto._

 _Edad: 19 años._

 _Ocupación: Estudiante._

 _Afirma haber tenido un encuentro para normal en una bodega de la Universidad, pero se le hallaron restos de marihuana en los bolsillos y una prueba de laboratorio dice que consumió alcohol en grandes proporciones. Lo que nos deja en conclusión que se imaginó todo, al igual que sus amigos._

Gotou releía los papeles una y otra vez, pero algo no concordaba, si tan sólo Yakumo estuviera aquí, lo ayudaría en este caso y así le diría que es un oso grande. Un rato después Ishii apareció con una hoja con los resultados de la investigación.

-Aquí esta – dijo Ishii dándole la hoja y el teléfono.

Gotou tomó la hoja y vio que el lugar donde se había hecho la llamada, era en la recepción de su antiguo departamento. Sin más que pensar, tomó su chaqueta y fue hasta ese sitio.

Tardó un poco en llegar a la dirección por el tráfico, aparcó el auto a una calle y entro en el edificio. La recepcionista reconoció de inmediato a Gotou y lo saludo alegremente.

-Señor Gotou – dijo la mujer. - Hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-Voy a ir al grano – dijo Gotou. - Anoche recibí una llamada y la procedencia es de tu teléfono.

-Debe ser un error, ya que anoche no estuve aquí.

-Tal vez alguien se metió y llamó. ¿Me permites ver la cinta de vídeo.

-Claro, acompáñame a la parte de atrás.

La recepcionista guió a Gotou al cuarto de cámaras y revisaron la cinta de la noche pasada, pero esta estaba dañada o algo así, ya que sólo se veía pura estática. Miró su reloj y vio que faltaban unos minutos para las cuatro y media, así que tomó la cinta de vídeo, le agradeció a la recepcionista y fue a la librería en busca de Nao.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nao estaba en su salón de clases guardando sus cosas a toda prisa y una de sus amigas se le acercó muy curiosa.

-¿Por qué tan apurada? - preguntó una chica de pelo castaño.

-Voy a ir a una firma de libros – dijo Nao sin parar de acomodar sus cosas.

Al finalizar, Nao salió de la escuela a paso rápido y se dirigió a la librería. Cuando llegó, pudo observar que había mucha gente amontonada frente a la entrada de la biblioteca. Caminó entre la gente hasta que chocó con un chico más o menos de su estatura, él cual tenía tez blanca, ojos cafés, cabello negro y uniforme azul marino.

-Perdón – dijo Nao.

-No te preocupes – dijo el chico. - Oye, ¿Estas aquí por la firma?

Nao miró detenidamente al chico y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por este, así que quedo embobada un poco y no escuchó la pregunta de este.

-¿Y bien? - volvió a decir el chico.

-¿Eh? - reaccionó Nao – Si, si vengo.

-Que bien, y dime ¿ Cuál es tu libro favorito?

-Pues, me gustó mucho el de Kafka en la Orilla.

-¿Enserio? - dijo emocionado – Ese es mi favorito. Me gustó como tomaba dos historias y las entrelazaba.

-Si, es algo que lo destaca.

-Perdón, no me presente, soy Katsuya – dijo el chico extendiendo la mano.

-Yo soy Nao – dijo ella estrechando la mano del chico lindo.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a las personas ansiosas por hablar con su autor favorito. Los empleados de la librería ordenaron a las personas en una fila, y uno por uno tendrían la oportunidad de obtener un auto grafo.

Mientras esperaba, Nao y Katsuya conversaban alegremente, hasta que llegó su turno y tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a Murakami, luego ambos salieron de la librería y se despidieron.

Gotou estacionó el auto a unas calles de la librería, y se dirigió a su encuentro con Nao. Al acercarse a la librería, sacó su teléfono y buscó el número de Nao para preguntarle su paradero, pero ya no lo necesitaría ya que la vio cruzar la calle, así que intentó alcanzarla. Sin embargó un camión de carga de color negro iba a toda velocidad y detrás de este unas patrullas en persecución.

Automática mente Gotou se dio cuenta de que Nao estaba en el camino de ese camión y sin pensarlo más corrió y gritó el nombre de Nao, pero ella no hacía caso.

-¡Nao! - gritó Gotou.

Nao reaccionó y al ver el camión quedo paralizada a medio crucé, Gotou le gritaba que se moviera y al llegar al crucé solo vio al camión pasar junto con las patrullas.

-¡NAOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 _¿Qué tal?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _¿Asustados?_

 _Bueno, si quieren saber más, sigan la historia._

 _Recuerden que todo comentario o idea es recibido._

 _Además también los invito a leer mi otra historia: Kuroshitsuji, EL CUERVO Y LA LECHUZA._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima,_


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Esto es Verdad?

_Sé que están pensando : **Karastengu ¿Qué has hecho? Primero mataste a Yakumo y ahora a Nao.**_

 _Y yo solo les diré : **Lean este capitulo y luego comenten.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 ¿Esto es verdad?**

Nao reaccionó y al ver el camión quedo paralizada a medio crucé, Gotou le gritaba que se moviera y al llegar al crucé solo vio al camión pasar junto con las patrullas.

-¡NAOOOOO!

* * *

Gotou quedo en shock, y la gente que estaba ahí presente buscaba desesperadamente el cuerpo de la niña. El detective no se lo podía creer, todo se volvió confuso hasta que...

-¡Miren allá! - grito una mujer señalando a un punto especifico de la calle.

Nao estaba de pie al otro lado de la calle, tenía los brazos juntos, con sus manos a la altura de la boca, tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba mucho.

-Calma – le dijo alguien - Estas a salvo.

-¡Nao! - dijo Gotou mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?

-No – dijo ella débilmente. - Estoy bien.

-¡Debes tener más cuidado! - dijo Gotou poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Nao y molesto. - ¡¿Qué te pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante?!

-Es que yo...

-¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Nao solo se echo a llorar y Gotou comprendió que ya había sido suficiente regañó, llevó a Nao hacia el auto y luego se dirigieron a casa, donde la esposa de Gotou los esperaba para la comida.

* * *

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

Al ver que la niña ya estaba a salvo, me aleje del lugar. La verdad no sé como lo hice pero no podía quedarme ahí parado y dejar a esa niña morir, pero esa niña se me hace muy familiar.

-¿Te puedo poner al corriente de las cosas? - dijo esa mujer de la otra vez, la cual apareció de la nada frente a mi y me causó un gran susto.

-¡No hagas eso! - exclame molesto.

-Lo siento, es inevitable.

-¿Que quieres mujer?

-Te recuerdo que me llamo Yumiko y que soy la encargada de guiar a los muertos al más allá. Pero tu caso es especial.

No dije nada, así que me quede viéndola un poco confundido.

-Bueno – dijo Yukimo, o creo que así era. - He investigado y a habido un caso donde una persona con los ojos de color rojo pudo obtener la habilidad de caminar entre los humanos.

-¿Y? - pregunte.

-Pues al ver lo que hiciste hace un rato, me di cuenta de que podías tener una oportunidad.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¿Quién eres exactamente y por qué me dices estas cosas?

-Digamos que soy una de las secretarias de Emadaio-sama. Y cuando no llegaste con él, me mandó a buscarte. Así que acompáñame, te llevaré a un lugar especial.

La mujer tomó mi mano y me llevó a toda prisa por una calle llena de personas, varias veces choqué con las personas que iban en sentido contrarío y varias veces tenía que disculparme con las personas. Al salir de todo ese gentío pude observar que Yumiko estaba muy sonriente, así que pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza:

-¿Pueden vernos?

-¿Por qué te disculpaste con todos ellos?

-Porque me llevabas entre ellos.

-¿Entonces por que te contestaron algunos de buen humor y otros con pésimo humor?

-¿Entonces si nos pueden ver?- dije un poco desesperado.

-Si – dijo Yumiko finalmente. - Si nos pueden ver.

Después de caminar un rato, ambos entramos a un edificio muy grande, la recepción estaba repleta de gente y en letras grandes estaba escrito: Modas del Akuma.

-¿Qué es este lugar? - pregunté mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Es donde se hace la revista Akuma – me dijo Yumiko. -Y un sitió donde tenemos un portal hacia el otro mundo.

-¿Y ellos son? - dije

-Solo son simples mortales – dijo mientras esperábamos un ascensor, al entrar a este agregó – Finge que estas vivo y no hables hasta que yo diga.

Subimos siete pisos y luego salimos en uno completamente extraño, este tenía un diseño japones antiguo. Caminamos por un pasillo largo, hasta llegar a una puerta de color rojo, el cual tenía un tallado en forma de demonio tengu.

Yumiko tocó la puerta tres veces y luego esta se abrió, Yumiko entró primero, yo dude unos segundos, me daba mala espina, pero Yumiko me tomó de la camisa y me jaló hacía a dentro. Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi y Yumiko no me soltaba, me llevo hasta una oficina con un estilo muy feudal.

La habitación estaba solo iluminada por una pequeña chimenea a mi derecha, había una mesa pequeña frente a nosotros, en las paredes había pinturas que hablaban acerca de Japón feudal y también había jarrones de esa época.

-Me alegran que ya estén aquí -dijo alguien, pero su voz me sonaba familiar.

-Como ordenó – dijo Yumiko – Lo traje hasta aquí.

-¡HATA! - dije casi en grito al verlo salir de la nada.

-Hola Yakumo – me dijo este parado frente a mí. - ¿Cómo te ha sentado la muerte?

Miles de preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza pero podía procesarlas correctamente así que dije:

-¿Alguien me puede explicar?

-Claro – dijo Hata – Por favor siéntate en el cojín y yo te explico todo lo que quieras.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas frente a la mesa y Hata también frente a mí, lo miré con una mirada fría y esperé a que dijera algo.

-¿Recuerdas que tu padre estaba muerto pero aun seguía aquí ? - me preguntó Hata.

-No me haga volver a recordar eso – dije seriamente.

-Bueno, pues ahora tu has heredado es habilidad. Y como verás estas aquí, en pocas palabras puedes caminar entre los vivos.

-¿Y entonces todo esto? - dije refiriéndome al lugar.

-Nada más se lo pedí prestado a un amigo.

-¿Y ella? - señale a Yumiko.

-La conocí mientras hacía mi trabajo de la morgue.

La verdad no sé que pensar, todo esto ha sido muy extraño, pero resumiré las cosas de esta manera. Morí en aquel callejón hace cinco años y ahora estoy atado a este mundo como fantasma, pero no del todo ya que puedo estar con los seres vivos, gracias a una habilidad que me fue heredada de mi progenitor paterno.

-¿Y ahora? - pregunté después de aclarar mi mente. -¿Qué debo hacer?

-Pues... - dijo Hata. - Aprovechar la oportunidad que tienes, puedes integrarte en la agencia de detectives junto a Gotou, y créeme sin ti esta perdido en todos los casos.

-¡Que esperabas de un oso! - dije casi en risas. -¿Pero no sé supone que me reconocería?

-Eso ya esta arreglado – dijo Yumiko. - Cambiaremos totalmente tu imagen e identidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Con la ayuda de unos amigos de este edificio.

Hata y Yumiko me llevaron a un piso donde había mucha gente de un lado al otro además de ropa. Caminamos unos segundos hasta llegar a un estudio de fotografía, donde le tomaban fotos a un grupo de modelos bien anoréxicas.

-Erick – dijo Yumiko e inmediatamente un hombre de unos treinta o más de pelo negro con rubio se acercó a nosotros.

Al acercarse a nosotros pude observar que vestía pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa azul con un chaleco gris, además de llevar una pañoleta verde bandera y un sombrero negro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Yumiko? - dijo este en un tono un poco afeminado.

-Bueno – dijo Yumiko – Necesito que le des a este chico de aquí- (me señala)-Un cambio total de imagen.

El tipo se me acercó y me mira de pies a cabeza, pude observar que me miraba de una forma muy extraña, cosa que me incomodó demasiado, pero lo que si me aterró fue que pusiera su cara frente a la mía.

-Yumiko – dijo este mientras se apartaba de mi – Me has puesto un gran reto.

-¿Podrás? - preguntó Yumiko.

-Manos a la obra.

Primero me llevaron a un cuarto repleto de ropa y ese tal Erick no paraba de darme a cargar montones de ropa.

-Ya sé – dijo Erick mientras tomaba una camisa roja. - Esta se te verá muy bien si te pones unos jeans negros, además de unos zapatos de ese color. ¡Espera! ¿Qué tal este chaleco negro, ¡Aguarda! ¿Y si te pongo este suéter, te hará lucir muy inteligente.¡No! Creo que la roja, esta te combinará con tu ojo.

-Erick – dijo Yumiko, el cual para ese entonces estaba enterrado en ropa. - Él usara un pupilente, para cubrirle el ojo.

-Me la has puesto difícil, bien, probemos el rojo de todos modos.

Me puse unos jeans negros, una camisa roja junto con un chaleco negro, además de unos convers del mismo color que los pantalones y el chaleco. Me miré al espejo un rato y me sorprendió lo cual adulto puedo parecer si me pongo ciertas cosas.

Luego me llevaron a un piso dedicado al estilismo, me asusto la idea en que le harían algo a mi cabello.

-Mira – dijo Erick mientras me llevaba a una silla y me sentaba a la fuerza. -Ella es Tameko y te va hacer un excelente peinado.

Una chica de unos veinte y cinco años, se acercó hacía mi y me cubrió con una toalla y luego sacó unas tijeras de una cangrejera que traía puesta.

-¡¿Qué intentan?! - dije muy asustado e intentando levantarme de la silla, cosa que me fue negada.

-Yakumo – me dijo Yumiko. -¿Quieres una revista o un café?

-No – exclame. - Lo que quiero es que ella no se acerqué con esas tijeras.

-Calma cielo – dijo la estilista. - Solo te emparejaré el cabello y ya.

-Acepta Yakumo – dijo Yumiko. - Es para que te veas bien.

Lo único que pude hacer es cerrar los ojos y rezar.

* * *

 **POV. GOTOU.**

Estaba en mi oficina clasificando algunos documentos, cuando llegó Ishii cayéndose como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres Ishii? - pregunté si apartar la vista de los documentos.

-Le tengo un nuevo caso – dijo este mientras se levantaba del suelo. - Uno que decidí aceptar por ambos.

-¡Qué te dije de aceptar casos sin consultarme a mi primero! - dije molesto.

-Pero este es muy importante Gotou, este es especial.

-Habla – dije resignado.

Ishii sacó unos papeles, los hojeo torpemente hasta encontrar el indicado, se acomodó las gafas y leyó:

-En el esta ultima hora se ha registrado la muerte de una menor de edad.

-¿Y? - dije.

-Pues la víctima ha aparecido muerta en un contenedor de basura y presenta varios golpes.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? Si no recuerdas arrestamos a un tipo por violación la semana pasada.

-Gente dice que en ese lugar a habido casos paranormales. ¡Vamos Gotou! Hace tiempo que quiero un caso paranormal.

No sabía que contestarle a Ishii, así que deje los papeles en el escritorio y salí de la oficina. Subí hasta la azotea del edificio y me quedé mirando el paisaje un rato. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Ishii al aceptar el caso? Me costó mucho trabajo superar la muerte de Yakumo y por eso evitó los casos que tengan que ver con algo paranormal ya que me recuerdan al niño que salvé y protegí, pero que ahora ya no esta.

En ese instante escuché que alguien iba subiendo las escaleras, supuse que era Ishii, así que preparé lo que le iba decir, pero me equivoqué.

-¿Detective Gotou? - dijo una mujer de pelo negro y corto, además de que vestía un traje de color gris.

-¿Qué necesita? - pregunté.

-Su jefe me pidió que le buscará a un novato.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, el plan es que lo entrené para que se vuelva un detective.

-¡Qué otro se encargué, yo estoy ocupado! - dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Son ordenes de su superior. Y si me permite lo llevaré para que lo conozca.

Seguí a la mujer escaleras abajo, pero no podía parar de maldecir a mi jefe en mi mente.

-Oye – le hable a la mujer. - Mas te vale que no sea un chaval tonto.

-No sé preocupe – me dijo ella. - De seguro se sorprenderá con las habilidades de este chico.

Al llegar a la recepción vi que Ishii se encontraba hablando con Makoto y al verme hizo un saludo militar.

-Miré detective – dijo la mujer señalando hacia la entrada. - Ese es el muchacho.

Un chico, de cabello café con mechas negras y lentes se acercó hacia a mi. Vestía pantalones negros, zapatos negros, una camisa roja con un chaleco formar y un saco del mismo color que los zapatos.

-Detective Gotou – dijo la mujer. - Le presentó a Gosuto Yakumo.

-Es un placer – dijo el muchacho extendiendo la mano.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Les esta gustando?_

 _Bueno si tienen alguna idea no duden en decírmela._

 _Todo comentario es aceptado._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	5. Chapter 5 La Investigación

_Disculpen la tardanza, pero las clases son agobiadoras y solo diré algo: **¡Qué se vaya al demonio el profesor de mate!** Se que algunos piensan lo mismo y otros no, pero sé que tienen a un maestro que quieren asesinar. Aun así escribiré esta historia para relajarme y para el disfrute de ustedes, ojala les guste este capitulo._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 La investigación.**

 _ **Momentos antes del encuentro con Gotou...**_

Yakumo estaba en un restaurante junto con Yumiko discutiendo algunas cosas.

-¿Qué tal tu nuevo look? - dijo Yumiko.

-La estilista solo dijo que me iba a despuntar el cabello – dijo Yakumo. - ¡Pero me lo pintó!

-No te lo pintó todo - dijo Yumiko – Solo te hizo unas mechas de color negro para que tu pelo parezca más oscuro.

-¿Y los lentes?

-Para que no te reconozcan.

-Ya ni hablar de los lentes de contacto.

-Son verdes ¿hay problema con eso?

-Me incomoda de demasiado la ropa.

Yumiko pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante, viajaron por el subterráneo y muchas chicas no paraban de ver a Yakumo y exclamar cosas como : _que lindo, esta guapo, ojala fuera mio._

 _-_ Veo que tienes admiradoras – dijo Yumiko.

-No me interesan – dijo Yakumo.

-Entonces, ¿tienes a una chica que dejaste?

Yakumo no le prestó atención, ya que en ese momento recordó el ultimo momento que estuvo con Haruka y preguntas de donde se encontraba ella no paraban de rondarle en la cabeza.

Al llegar a la estación, estos bajaron del tren y subieron a la superficie donde caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al edificio del gobierno donde trabaja Gotou. Al entrar en la recepción Yumiko dijo:

-Tu esperarás en la recepción y yo traeré al detective Gotou.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? - preguntó Yakumo.

-Porque no te podemos dejar andar ahí solo.

-¿Nada por eso? Debe de haber otro motivo.

-Bajaré con Gotou y tu te presentarás como Gosuto Yakumo.

Yumiko desapareció entre la gente y Yakumo solo se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban ahí.

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

No me conformo con esa respuesta, algo debe de planear, pero lo que me preocupa ahora es que debo hacer si llego a atravesar algo por error. Hice a un lado esa preocupación y esperé a que Yumiko llegará con Gotou. Hace tiempo que no se de él, ¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho? ¿Dónde estará mi pequeña Nao ahora?

-Detective Gotou – escuché a Yumiko acercarse, así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia ellos. - Él es Gosuto Yakumo.

-Mucho gusto detective – dije extendiendo mi mano, la cual el estrechó con desagrado.

-Te dejaré claro una cosa – dijo Gotou. - No tolero a los inútiles.

-¿Entonces por qué que esta con ese de allá – dije señalando a Ishii.

Pude ver como Gotou me hacía una mueca de disgusto, yo reprimí una pequeña risa y terminé con un codazo por parte de Yumiko, al verla vi que también tenía la misma cara que Gotou.

-Bien detective – dijo Yumiko ignorándome. - Espero que le enseñe como debe ser un detective, además de modales – eso ultimo lo dijo entre dientes-

-Claro – dijo Gotou. - Reformaré a este muchacho, de hecho íbamos a salir a una escena del crimen. ¿No le temes a la sangre verdad niño?

-¿No le teme a los fantasmas Gotou?

-Como tu mayor exijo respeto.

Recibí otro codazo y una mirada de reclamo por parte de Yumiko.

-¿Me lo permite unos segundillos detective?- dijo Yumiko mientras tomaba de mi brazo y me llevaba a un lugar apartado de una manera brusca.

-No te enojes – dije de una forma relajada.

-No actúes de esa forma – me dijo ella. - Todo esta en juego.

-Dijiste que no tenía que reconocerme, así que actuó de una forma diferente a lo normal.

-No es...oye que listo. Pero evita sacar a Gotou de sus casillas.

-Tendría que llamar a control de animales para que controlen a un enorme oso gigante.

-Jeje, bueno volvamos.

-Una cosa, ¿Qué hago para no atravesar paredes o cosas por error?

-Es una habilidad que controlas con la mente, si tu deseas atravesar una pared solo piénsalo.

Volvimos con Gotou y este aun me lanzaba miradas de odio, Yumiko habló con Gotou unos minutos más y luego se retiro.

-Vamos a la escena – dijo Gotou.

Subimos al auto y me hicieron sentarme en la parte de atrás, ya que Ishii estaría junto con Gotou, no le tomé importancia a ello y solo me limite a ver por la ventana.

Después de un rato de andar por el trafico Gotou sacó un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca, sacó un encendedor de la guantera y cuando estuvo a punto de encenderlo le dije:

-No te atrevas a encender esa cosa.

Gotou me miró sorprendido y comenzó a reírse. Todo el camino se la pasó riendo y aun así encendió el cigarrillo, cosa que no toleraba en absoluto, pero no podía hacer nada. Un rato después llegamos a la escena del crimen, el cual era en unos depósitos de basura, al momento que el auto paró salí lo más rápido del auto, y empecé a respirar aire fresco por montones.

-Calma – me dijo Gotou. - Solo es un poco de humo.

-Me pregunto porque no has generado cáncer – dije en un tono serio.

Gotou me iba a contestar algo, pero me salvé ya que un policía lo llamó, sin embargo me tomó de la camisa y me arrastró hacia el área acordonada.

-Mira y aprende – me dijo Gotou. - ¿Qué encontraron Tatsuya?

Un policía gordo se acercó y le entrego una tabla con datos escritos.

-Pues – dijo el gordo. - Encontramos entre la basura la cartera de la chica, con su credencial de la escuela, de la biblioteca, una tarjeta de crédito, una foto de familia y unos 20'000 yenes.

-¿Ya identificaron a la víctima?- preguntó Gotou.

-Se llama Emma Anderson,tiene 13 años, es extranjera, en pocas palabras es una estudiante de intercambio.

-¿Sus padres ya fueron notificados?

-Si, están siendo cuestionados en las oficinas.

Decidí observar la escena del crimen, obvio que ya no había cuerpo, lo más probable es que estaría con Hata, miré cada punto del lugar hasta que algo llamo mi atención. El basurero estaba situado en una esquina, así que lo más probable la chica vendría de la calle de allá, pero ¿Por qué solo están revisando esta área?

Fui hasta donde se daba vuelta para llegar a esta calle y no vi nada importante, pero eso era lo curioso, recorrí el lugar con mi vista hasta que detrás de un árbol vi a una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules y vestía con un uniforme color café. Rápidamente supuse que ella era la chica asesinada de hace dos días.

-¿Qué quieres? - le pregunté.

-¡Qué me dejen en paz! - me gritó

-Lo haré si me dices quien te atacó.

-¡No, no, no quiero!¡ Lárgate y no te me acerques!

-Calma, solo te quiero ayudar. - dije alzando un poco la voz. - Así que coopera conmigo.

-¡Qué te largues!

En ese instante la chica saltó hacia a mi, me derribó y desapareció. Mi ojo izquierdo comenzó a doler bastante, los sentimientos que ella trae con sigo son de miedo con enojo y esos son demasiados fuertes para mi. Al incorporarme vi que cerca de árbol había un libro de color rosa, me acerqué y lo levanté, era un diario, de seguro de la chica, el problema era que tenía é en llevárselo a Gotou, pero de seguro esos idiotas se lo archivarían y desaparecería.

-¡Gosuto! - escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos. - ¿Dónde estas?

Guardé el libro en mi saco y volví con Gotou el cual estaba con una cara molesta.

-Te dije que no te separaras – me regaño Gotou. - ¿Por qué estas sudando?

-¿Ehh? - dije mientras tocaba mi frente y en efecto tenía algunas gotas de sudor, así que me lo sequé con la manga del saco. - Hace mucho calor.

Gotou me miró con una cara de no me la creo, pero luego dijo:

-Vámonos, nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Go- detective? - por poco se me va, debo recordar actuar de otra forma, pero es imposible.

\- Iremos a la morgue a ver el reporte de Hata.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Los tres subieron al auto sin decir nada y unos minutos después llegaron a la Morgue.

-Bien niño – dijo Gotou mientras se estacionaba. - Hata es un hombre rata que se la pasa con muertos todo el día así que esta un poco chiflado, pero no te asustes es un viejo inofensivo. ¿entendiste?

Pero Yakumo ya estaba afuera del auto junto con Ishii, Gotou maldijo a estos chicos y sin más que esperar salio y todos entraron al edificio.

-¡Hey viejo! - gritó Gotou. -¡Sal de tu hoyo!

Hata apareció en la habitación vestido con una bata de plástico, un gorro y unas pinzas las cuales tenían un dedo con un anillo derretido. Ishii al ver eso pegó un grito y abrazó al detective Gotou, pero este le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo que se comportará.

-Oye Hata – dijo Gotou. - ¿Dónde tienes los informes de Emma Anderson?

-Están adentro, en el área b – dijo Hata. - Acompáñame.

-Yo los espero a aquí – dijo Yakumo.

-Yo también. - dijo Ishii. - No quiero ver que hace ahí adentro.

-Ishii – dijo Gotou. - Ya sé que eres un miedoso, así que no te obligaré, pero tu Gosuto, entrarás por que es parte de ser un detective.

-¿El chico esta en entrenamiento? - preguntó Hata.

-Si, y ahora hago de niñera.

Gotou tomó a Yakumo de la camisa, (últimamente todos lo hacen) y lo llevo a rastras dentro del consultorio de Hata. Yakumo no podía hacer nada, más que resignarse y esperar lo peor. Cruzaron el consultorio y entraron a la bodega donde se hallaban los cuerpos en estado de congelación. Pero a donde debían dirigirse era al área B, la cual esta reservada para los casos en especial. Al estar frente a la puerta con una letra "b" en ella, Hata les advirtió que estaría helado adentro.

Cuando entraron sintieron un frío horrible, la piel de Gotou y Yakumo se enchino y Hata solo reía a escondidas de estos.

-¿Cuánto falta? - preguntó Gotou. Me estoy congelando aquí.

-Nada más llegamos a la sección b-2 y ahí esta el cuerpo de Emma – dijo Hata.

Mientras tanto Yakumo veía para todos lados y no paraba de ver muchas almas humanas alrededor.

* * *

 _ **-FLASH BACK -**_

 _ **YAKUMO DE 16 AÑOS...**_

-Oye Yakumo – dijo Gotou. -¿Qué no piensas entrar?

-Ahí hay muchas almas – dijo Yakumo con su humor de siempre. - Esas almas todavía contienen muchos sentimientos guardados, los cuales me dejan débil.

-Bueno, entonces espérame aquí y no toques nada.

Gotou entró en el almacén, pero nunca olvidaría lo que le dijo Yakumo.

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

* * *

Y en efecto, todas las almas en pena contenían muchos sentimientos todavía guardados, uno de odio y otros de tristeza, cosa que ponían un poco débil a Yakumo.

- _"De seguro de esta forma se conocieron Yumiko y Hata" -_ pensó Yakumo.

Unos segundos después llegaron a una puerta donde decía: Casos especiales, Hata abrió la puerta y entraron, una vez cerrada la puerta Gotou soltó a Yakumo y este se recargó en la pared de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire.

Hata encendió las luces y en la habitación se pudo apreciar el cuerpo sin vida de Emma Anderson, sobre una fría mesa de metal, alrededor de esta había instrumentos de medicina y otros bastantes extraños.

-¿Qué hallaste en ella? - preguntó Gotou.

-Tiene marcas en el cuello – dijo Hata. - Además encontré moretones en sus brazos, lo que puede dar a entender que la chica luchó, también tiene las muñecas y los tobillos rojos, debieron atarla.

-¿Y?

-Tenía la ropa interior rasgada, además de que tiene heridas en la zona de los genitales.

-Pobre – dijo Gotou sintiendo lastima por ella. - Sales un día de la escuela directo a casa y ten encuentras con un violador, no es un final que nadie quiere.

Yakumo Observó a la chica, y se percató de algo que tal vez no hubieran visto Hata y Gotou.

-Gotou observa el cuello de la chica – dijo Yakumo.

-¿Qué te dije de la cortesía? - exclamó Gotou.

-Solo hazlo.

Hata movió con cuidado el cuello de la chica y algo plateado entre el uniforme y el cabello calló a la mesa. Yakumo que se había puesto unos guantes tomo la cosa plateada y la examinó detenidamente, esta cosa era del tamaño de un palillo y tenía algunas piedrecitas decorativas incrustadas.

-Es parte de un broche – dijo Yakumo.

-De seguro era de la víctima. - dijo Gotou sin darle importancia.

-No creo que sea de la víctima. Hata, ¿podrías guardar esto en una bolsa de evidencia?

-Claro – dijo Hata mientras tomaba el broche con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con él? - preguntó Gotou.

-Se lo llevaré a sus padres y preguntaré si es de ella.

-Bueno, de todos modos te iba a mandar a que hicieras una investigación con los padres.

Hata sacó un sobre amarillo de un cajón del lugar y se lo entregó a Gotou explicándole que era el informe de la víctima, además de las fotos.

-Nuestro trabajo aquí ya esta hecho – dijo Gotou tomando el sobre y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Yakumo fue tras Gotou y volvió a enfrentarse a los fantasmas, así que apretó el paso pero Gotou lo detuvo ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué pasa Atsuko? - dijo Gotou mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Yakumo, necesitaba salir de ahí, así que aprovechó para escabullirse y encontrar la salida. Caminó por unos pasillos tratando de ignorar a los fantasmas, cosa casi imposible ya que podía sentir sus presencias.

-¿Dónde esta la salida del lugar? - se preguntó Yakumo.

En ese instante los fantasmas comenzaron a rodearlo, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y Yakumo buscó alguna forma de escapar pero era imposible, comenzó a sentirse mareado, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **POV. GOTOU.**

Le dije a mi esposa que no me hablará mientras estuviera en el trabajo, pero veo que no lo entiende, ahora tengo que pasar por unos huevos a la tienda.

Al guardar mi teléfono noté que el muchacho se había ido, así que supuse que estaba esperándome junto con Ishii en la sala de espera.

-¿Dónde esta Gosuto? - le pregunté a Ishii una vez llegado a la sala de espera.

-No lo sé – me dijo este. - Creí que estaba contigo.

De seguro se perdió entre tanto pasillo del lugar, volví a entrar y junto con Hata lo buscamos pero no había señales de él, era como si se hubiese esfumado de la nada.

-No puede andar lejos de aquí – dijo Hata.

-Cuando lo encuentre – dije. - Me conocerá.

* * *

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en la sala de espera de Hata, pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Qué te dije de no separarte de mi? - dijo Gotou con mal humor.

-Lamento haber hecho enfadar al oso – dije sin pensarlo, ya que todavía estaba volviendo en sí.

-Me alegra de que se encuentre mejor Gosuto – me dijo Ishii.

-Bueno – dijo Gotou. - Sé como se siente el venir a este lugar por primera vez. Agradece a Hata que te haya encontrado, sino ya estarías muerto.

Me senté en el sillón y este Ishii me ofreció los lentes, los cuales tomé y me los coloque, una vez calmado dije:

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-No hay de que – dijo Hata.

-Si ya estas mejor – dijo Gotou. - Es hora de irnos.

Subimos al auto de Gotou, aun la cabeza me daba vueltas, así que solo me recargue en el cristal. Poco tiempo después paramos frente a un edificio e Ishii se bajo del auto y se despidió de nosotros, dejándonos a Gotou y a mi solos.

-Yumiko dijo que necesitabas donde hospedarte – dijo Gotou.

-¿Eh? - dije confundido.

-Yumiko habló con mi esposa y le pidió que te dejará usar la habitación de huéspedes, mi esposa aceptó sin consultármelo primero.

-¿Qué?

-Así que te hospedarás en mi casa, pero antes de que lleguemos te diré unas reglas. Regla 1, respeto total, Regla 2, la hora de dormir es a las 10 pm, Regla 3, no te atrevas a meter a una chica en el departamento, Regla 4, no te le acerques con malas intensiones a mi hija Nao y Regla 5, por cualquier motivo siempre dile a mi esposa que te gustó la cena. ¿entendido?

-Si.

-Tus cosas ya están en casa.

Llegamos al edificio donde al parecer vive Gotou, aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento y subimos al 9 piso por el ascensor. Al llegar al departamento de Gotou este dejo su chaqueta en el perchero y me invitó a dejar la mía. En ese momento su esposa apareció y nos saludo.

-Tú debes ser Gosuto – dijo ella. - Bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias – le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Pasen al comedor, la cena ya esta lista.

Gotou me dirigió al comedor y antes de llegar escuché que alguien corría por el pasillo.

-¡Papi! - dijo una niña mientras corría a abrazar a Gotou.

-Mi pequeña – dijo Gotou. - Deja presentarte a una persona que trabaja con migo en un caso. Este chico de aquí se llama Gosuto Yakumo.

-Mucho gusto – me dijo ella haciendo reverencia.

-Gosuto, ella es mi hija Nao.

¿Nao? ¿Ella es Nao? ¿ me hablo? Ahora que recuerdo ella era la chica que salvé de morir atropellada.

-Gosuto – me llamó Gotou. -Regla uno.

-Mucho gusto señorita – dije devolviéndole la reverencia.

En ese momento la esposa de Gotou nos llamó avisándonos que la cena ya estaba lista, fuimos al comedor pero aun no podía creerme que esa niña era Nao.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _El encuentro de Nao es una cosa, pero se que quieren uno más genial. Y creo que ya saben a que persona me refiero._

 _Si quieren saber más no duden en seguir esta historia._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6 Recuento Inesperado

**Capitulo 6 Reencuentro Inesperado.  
**

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

No podía creer que esa niña fuera Nao, simplemente estaba totalmente cambiada. Pasaron como cinco años desde mi muerte según Yumiko, y haciendo cuentas ahora Nao debe tener como 12 años.

-Y dime Gosuto – dijo la esposa de Gotou. - ¿De donde vienes?

-De Hokaiddo – conteste.

-¿Cómo le hacen para sobrevivir al invierno?

-Pues, con mucho esfuerzo. " _¿Qué es lo único que se les ocurre preguntar?_

Después de almorzar y acatar a la regla 5, Gotou me llevó a la habitación de huéspedes y me advirtió que no saliera de aquí por nada en el mundo más que para ir al baño, después cerró la puerta tras de mi y e quede solo en la habitación. Miré a mi alrededor y vi una maleta, de seguro Yumiko la habrá dejado para mi.

Pusesé la maleta sobre la cama y revisé que contenía, al abrirla encontré un sobre dirigido hacia a mi por parte de Yumiko.

 _Yakumo, me tomé la libertad de escoger algo de ropa y artículos personales que te harán falta._

 _Atte. Yumiko._

Coloqué a un lado la carta y vi que en la maleta había dos pijamas, playeras, pantalones de mezclilla, tenis negros, shampoo, jabón, loción, crema de afeitar, rastrillos, un estuche para los lentes de contacto y un celular.

Me quite la ropa y solo conservé una camisa blanca y unos shorts negros, también me quité los lentes y el lente de contacto y me recosté en la cama. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y como debieron haberlo enfrentado, pero lo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza era el paradero de Haruka.

Tomé el teléfono y marque a su celular impulsivamente, escuché el tono de marcar y una voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?

Intente hablar, pero no pude emitir un sonido, así que colgué. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude dejarla de esa manera en aquel lugar? Necesitaba calmar mis pensamientos, necesitaba caminar afuera por un rato, pero de seguro Gotou me lo impediría. ¡Lo olvide! Estoy muerto, puedo salir sin que me vean, según Yumiko solo tengo que pensarlo y ya, pero no puedo salir vestido así.

Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y los tenis negros, me aproximé a la puerta de mi habitación para hacer el intento y en efecto pude atravesarla, caminé por el pasillo directo a la puerta principal pero me encontré´e con Gotou frente a frente.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? - dijo este.

-Yo...- dije

-Solo quería un poco de leche – escuché a Nao detrás de mí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no tomamos leche con galletas de chocolate? - pregunto Gotou.

Que suerte, por poco creí que me había visto, decidí seguir mi camino y logré salir del departamento de Gotou. Al estar en la calle caminé sin rumbo, hasta que no sé como, pero llegué al templo de mi tío. Vi que todavía seguía como antes, así que sin pensarlo más subí las escaleras.

-Perdón muchacho – escuché a alguien. Me di la vuelta y vi a una mujer anciana, según mi ojo ella estaba muerta. - ¿Sabes dónde esta la sala de oración?

-Al fondo a la derecha. - dije señalando el lugar.

-Gracias – dijo la anciana mientras se alejaba de mi.

Pude ver que no era la única en visitar este templo, también había otras personas que venían a orar, ¿qué se iba a esperar de un templo? Me dirigí hacia la casa, al entrar me invadieron los recuerdos de cuando jugaba al escondite con Nao. Subí las escaleras y entré a lo que fue mi habitación en un tiempo. Observé que todavía estaban algunos libros que solía leer, además de mis figuras de acción.

No pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, y otras más. Recuerdos me invadieron, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, tomé el portarretratos que estaba en la mesa de noche y observé la foto que me tomé junto con mi tío y Nao hace años. En esa foto tenía 17 o 18 años años y Nao era muy pequeña, la verdad no recuerdo que edad tenía ella.

Deje el marco en su lugar y salí de la habitación, fui al patio del templo y vi a un grupo de gatos acercándose, me agaché y acaricie a uno de color negro. Y en ese instante salieron más.

-Ya es hora de cenar – escuché una voz familiar.

Los gatos se acercaron a fuera del templo y vi salir a una mujer de pelo castaño tez blanca, además de que que bestia pantalones blancos, blusa rosa de manga larga y unas sandalias.

-Vengan pequeños – dijo ella, mientras sacaba una bolsa de comida para gatos.

-Tienes un buen gusto – escuché a otra mujer, me levanté y vi a Yumiko.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté un poco molesto.

-¿Recuerdas que soy la secretaria de Emadaio-sama? ¿Sabes que este es un templo? ¿Y sabes que tengo que guiar a las almas que vienen de visita?

-Ya entendí.

-Oye, pero es enserio. La chica de allá es muy linda ¿La conoces a caso?

-No es nadie – dije mientras me alejaba del lugar.

-Vamos, no te deprimas – me dijo Yumiko mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¡No estoy deprimido! - dije casi en grito.

-Lo que digas, bueno tengo que hablar con el sacerdote de este lugar y no tengo tiempo para discutir con un chico mimado.

Ya no le contesté nada a Yumiko, decidí volver a casa de Gotou y meterme entre las cobijas.

* * *

 **POV. GOTOU.**

Le estaba contando una historia para dormir a Nao, normalmente se cuentas historias de hadas y príncipes que salvan a princesas, pero Nao prefiere las historias de fantasmas, en especial las que ha escrito Haruka.

-Lentamente ambos chicos entraron al edificio – leí en voz alta. - La chica tenía miedo de entrar, ya que sabía que anteriormente ese lugar había sido un antiguo manicomio. Caminaron un rato por los oscuros y fríos pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación en donde sucedían los casos paranormales, entraron y pudieron ver que esta no tenía ventana. El chico analizó el lugar y descubrí que la cama había sido movida y en ese momento...

-¡Gotou! - me gritó Atsuko.

-Papá por favor no pares – me pidió Nao.

-Ya es tarde – le dije mientras la arropaba más en su cama. - Mañana continuaremos.

Dejé el libro en la mesita de noche de Nao y salí de su habitación, recordando apagar las luces.

Me dirigí a la cocina, donde se hallaba mi esposa y le cuestioné el porque me había llamado. Ella me dijo un poco preocupada que Gosuto no ha salido de la habitación desde la comida, a lo que yo le respondí que lo dejará descansar ya que había hecho un largo viaje, además de que había pasado por un día pesado.

La dejé tomando sé su café y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes, pero la verdad es que el chico me recuerda a Yakumo, hasta se llama igual, pero apellido diferente. Cada vez que pienso en él, pienso en la pobre de Haruka, la cual sufrió mucho con su muerte. Me sorprende que ella logró crear en él un sentimiento que nunca creí que tenía.

Al finalizar, me dirigí a mi cuarto y tomé mi merecido descanso.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Yakumo estaba en su salón de la universidad leyendo un libro, cuando apareció Haruka sin tocar la puerta como siempre.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? - dijo Yakumo sin apartar la vista de su lectura. - Puede ser que algún día me encuentres sin ropa y no te agradará.

-Bueno – dijo Haruka. - Solo quería presumirte mi vestido azul que acabo de comprar. - levanta una bolsa – Además de que quería invitarte un delicioso muffin de chocolate.

A Yakumo le brillaron los ojos cuando escuchó la palabra chocolate, que decidió dejar su lectura y concentrarse en Haruka.

-Sabía que querrías del muffin – dijo ella sentandosé en la mesa y sacando los muffins.

Apenas Yakumo recibió su muffin lo devoró al instante quedando cubierto de chocolate por toda la boca. Haruka río un poco, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpió la boca de Yakumo con el.

-Haruka – dijo Yakumo – Hay algo que me gustaría decirte desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué Yakumo? - preguntó Haruka mientras se acercaba a él.

-Yo...

Yakumo tomó la cabeza de Haruka y la fue acercando hacía él poco a poco apunto de darse un tierno...

-¡Yakumo! - gritó Gotou mientras lo jalaba. - ¡Te he estado llamando, es hora de que despiertes!

Yakumo se cayó de la cama con todo y cobijas, todavía seguía atontado por el sueño, se incorporó lentamente y fue a ver que quería Gotou, él cual tocaba con desesperación la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres oso? - dijo Yakumo abriendo la puerta molesto, y en ese instante recordó que no tenía el pupilente, así que se tapo el ojo izquierdo con su mano lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ya es hora de levantarse – dijo Gotou mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Y?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Es viernes y tengo una reunión muy importante y Atsuko y yo tendremos que asistir todo el fin de semana.

-¿Y eso que me interesa?

-Te pediré amablemente si cuidas a Nao mientras no estamos. Como tu superior te pido este fav...

-Lo haré. No veo ningún inconveniente, la cuidaré sin problemas.

-Bien, agradezco contar con tu ayuda. - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. - Por cierto, el baño esta listo.

Con eso ultimo Gotou se marchó, Yakumo cerró la puerta y dejó de cubrirse el ojo. Y como un golpe aparecieron los recuerdos del sueño que tuvo a noche, pero decidió ignorarlo. Tomó unas cosas y fue al baño para darse una ducha.

Mientras tanto Nao estaba hablando con sus padres acerca del viaje que harían, en realidad estaba discutiendo ya que ella se quedaría en casa.

-Nao entiende que no puedes ir – dijo Gotou. - Es una reunión de adultos.

-¡No se vale! - dijo Nao – Es injusto.

-Solo sera por tres días. Además Gosuto acepto cuidarte, ya verás que terminarás llevándote bien con él.

-¡No! - dijo cruzando de brazos. -¡Fuera!

-Bien – dijo Gotou resignándose. - Ya nos vamos, o si no perderemos el vuelo. Espera aquí, Haruka me hizo el favor de llevarte a la escuela, llegará en unos minutos.

Gotou salio del cuarto de Nao, y se paró frente al baño y dijo:

-Gosuto, ya nos vamos, por favor no quemes la casa.

-Lo que digas oso – grito Yakumo, él cual estaba bañándose.

Gotou reprimió lo que iba a decir, tomó las maletas que estaban en la sala y salio del departamento junto con su esposa.

Nao, estaba molesta, así que decidió salir de la casa y dirigirse a su escuela aunque todavía no eran horas de clase.

Unos minutos después Yakumo terminó de bañarse, cerró la llave de la regadera y saco la mano para alcanzar la toalla, pero había un problema, se le olvido traer una.

-Nao – dijo en voz alta, pero no le contestaron. - ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que hago?

A esa hora y justo afuera del departamento Haruka iba entrando a este, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa amarilla junto con una chaqueta de mezclilla, su bolso blando y un par de zapatos amarillos.

-Nao – dijo ella - ¿Estas aquí?

Como no hubo respuesta caminó en dirección hacia la habitación de la pequeña y al pasar cerca de la puerta del baño escuchó que algo se caía.

-¿Nao eres tú? - dijo Haruka mientras abría la puerta del baño y veía a Yakumo.

-¡¿Qué no te enseña... - dijo Yakumo, pero quedó mudó al reconocer a la chica.

-¡Perdón! - dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta - ¡Yo no vi nada!

* * *

 _¿Sorprendidos por este encuentro? Apuesto que nunca se lo imaginaron_

 _Si quieren saber más no duden en seguir esta historia._

 _Cualquier comentario es recibido._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	7. Chapter 7 El ascensor

**Capitulo 7 El Ascensor.**

Haruka cerró la puerta del baño y salió corriendo del departamento, Yakumo el cual había conseguido una toalla, salio tras ella.

-¡Espera! - gritó Yakumo logrando alcanzarla en el ascensor.

-Perdón – dijo ella, mientras tocaba el botón de planta baja. - Me equivoque de departamento, no volveré a entrar sin permiso. Yo solo buscaba a la pequeña Nao.

-¡Qué! - dijo Yakumo más calmado. -No te equivocaste, me llamó Gosuto Yakumo, soy ayudante del detective Gotou.

-Ya veo – dijo Haruka un poco apenada. - Aun así disculpa por entrar sin tocar.

Las puertas del ascensor cerraron, y comenzó a descender, con los dos chicos juntos.

-Oye – dijo Haruka. - ¿puedes ver con un ojo? No es que me entrometa, pero creo que si te quitas el cabello del ojo izquierdo podrías ver mejor.

-La verdad es que veo un poco borroso – dijo Yakumo alejándose unos centímetros de Haruka, ya que le vio intensiones de tocarlo.

-¿Usas lentes?

-Sí.

En ese instante una sacudida los hizo golpearse la cabeza, y para rematar el ascensor empezó a caer descontroladamente. Yakumo abrazo a Haruka con el brazo izquierdo y sujeto la barra de seguridad con el derecho.

-Pronto al suelo – dijo Yakumo, mientras se acostaba junto con Haruka.

El ascensor se detuvo de golpe y luego comenzó a subir a toda velocidad, a llegar hasta arriba, volvió a caer y luego volvió a subir hasta detenerse en la parte más arriba del edificio se quedo quieto. Yakumo estiró la mano y presionó el botón de emergencia.

-La ayuda ya viene en camino – se escuchó a un hombre por una bocina del ascensor.

En ese momento una sacudida se produjo, y se escuchó que algo se reventaba.

-Debió romperse un cable – dijo Yakumo mientras se sentaba. - Trata de no moverte mucho.

-Si – dijo Haruka mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y dime que has hecho estos años? - preguntó Yakumo.

-¿Perdón? - dijo Haruka confundida.

-Es decir, ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy escritora, y además reconocida.

Y como un golpe el sueño de Yakumo volvió a presentarse en su cabeza, dejando a este un poco nervioso.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Haruka.

-S-sí – dijo Yakumo. - Solo que debí haber traído unos pantalones.

-Eje, bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Otra sacudida se produjo y otro cable terminó por reventarse, provocando que el ascensor cayera descontroladamente, Yakumo abrazó a Haruka y esperó el impacto.

* * *

 **POV. NAO.**

Es muy injusto que me dejen sola con ese tipo, papá cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que iba a pasar un tiempo con mamá. ¡Es muy injusto!

-¿Qué tienes Nao? - me preguntó mi amiga Megumi.

-Nada – le conteste.

Las clases pasaron y muchas de ellas fueron demasiado aburridas, lo único que me mantenía viva era saber que faltaban dos minutos para el toque del timbre. Al sonar este me levante y guardé mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, salí del salón a paso rápido, pero choque con un chico.

-¿Estas bien? - me dijo este.

-Fíjate – dije pero me di cuenta de que era Katsuya. - Hola.

-Nao – dijo este. - Creí que no te volvería a ver. ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues a casa.

-Ya veo, de casualidad...¿ no te gustaría acompañarme a la fuente de sodas?

-Si, me gustaría mucho – dije toda emocionada – Pero no traigo mucho efectivo que digamos. Solo deja ir a casa por un poco y vamos.

-Vale te acompaño.

No puede ser, tendré una cita, calma Nao, respira, y tranquilízate. Salimos de la escuela y caminamos en dirección a mi casa. Durante el camino no cruzamos ni una sola palabra y justo cuando íbamos a llegar a la calle donde vimos un par de ambulancias se aparecieron de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Katsuya.

-No lo sé – dije.- Tal vez alguien se desmayó.

Pero me retracté al ver mucha gente amontonada frente a la puerta de mi edificio. Me acerqué a ver que era lo que pasaba, pero la gente no me lo permitía.

-Abran paso – dijo un hombre de la ambulancia. - Traigo a un herido.

Me moví de sitio para ver a la persona que era llevada a la ambulancia y pude observar que era Haruka.

-¡Haruka! - grité mientras me acercaba a la ambulancia.

-¿Quién eres? - me preguntó la enfermera.

-Me llamo Nao y ella es mi hermana.

-Si ese es el caso acompáñame.

Subí a la ambulancia junto con Haruka y me dirigí al hospital más cercano.

* * *

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

-¡Muchacho! - escuché a lo lejos. - No abandones este mundo todavía.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que estaba en una ambulancia camino al hospital, tenía una cobija puesta y una mascara de oxigeno.

-Muy bien – dijo una paramedico. - Estas cociente.

Me quite la mascara de oxigeno y me senté, pregunté a la paramedico por Haruka y me dijo que ella iba en otra ambulancia. Más tarde fui atendido en el hospital Nogata, pero como no tenía heridas graves me dejaron en observación.

-Hola – dijo Yumiko entrando a mi habitación de hospital. - ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Cómo esta Haruka? - pregunté.

-Ella esta bien, solo tiene unos cuantos golpes. Hiciste bien en protegerla.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ella es tan tonta.

-Por cierto, te traigo una cosas. - dijo mientras ponía una bolsa en la cama. - Aquí hay ropa, además aquí están tus lentes y pupilentes.

-Ya era hora – dije mientras tomaba los pupilentes y me los ponía. -¿Qué doctor vio mi ojo?

-Un tal Black Jack, él te revisó y declaró que no tenías nada, pero a Haruka la operó del brazo izquierdo.

-¡No que no tenía nada! - dije molesto.

-Ups, se me escapó. - dijo haciendo una cara de inocencia. - Corre el rumor que ese doctor cobra grandes cantidades de dinero, pero aceptó hacer la cirugía a cambio de un libro autografiado de Haruka.

-¿En que habitación esta? - dije levantándome de un salto, y pude observar que llevaba un pijama azul.

-En la 203, justo a lado.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de alado, y antes de entrar un hombre con un a cicatriz en la cara salio de esta junto con una niña pequeña la cual estaba saltando de felicidad mientras aferraba un libro con sus manos. Ignoré eso y entré en la habitación.

-Hola – dije un poco nervioso.

-Hola Gosuto – dijo Haruka, la cual estaba sentada con papel y lápiz en mano - Veo que ahora ya puedes ver, se te ven muy lindos los lentes.

-Veo que ya estas bien- dije mientras me acercaba. - Bueno a excepción de tu brazo izquierdo que tuvo que ser operado.

-Si no fuera por ti, no hubiera salido viva. Aunque me cuesta trabajo saber porque tú no saliste herido, incluso me dijeron que te levantaste como si nada en la ambulancia.

-La suerte nos va mejor a algunos que a otros.

-Tienes razón, deja que te diga algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En este hospital perdí a mi mejor amigo, y cuando quedamos atrapados en el ascensor creí que …...

En ese instante entro Gotou en la habitación, y yo la verdad me sentí molesto porque interrumpió un momento que dudo volver a tener con Haruka.

-¿Se encuentran bien? - dijo el Oso.

-Si lo estamos – dije un poco molesto y cruzando los brazos. - Creí que estabas fuera de la ciudad.

-Nao me llamo y me contó lo sucedido. Así que volví lo más rápido que pude.

-Descuida Gotou – dijo Haruka con una sonrisa – Estamos bien.

-El accidente del ascensor no fue accidente – dijo Gotou. - Las investigaciones indican que alguien altero su estructura, pero no se preocupen me encargaré del caso personalmente.

No podía soportarlo mas, era mi momento y este oso enorme se metió, para no explotar de ira salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y subí a la azotea del edificio.

Al llegar me recargué en el barandal y observé el paisaje por un rato. El pensar que estoy demasiado cerca de Haruka y no poderle decir quien soy, me hace sentir inútil. Recuerdo que mi tío me decía que algún día conoceré a la mujer ideal, pero ¿será Haruka la ideal? Estoy demasiado confundido, no sé que hacer, el disparo y el ascensor quieren decir que están tras de mí, en ese caso debo alejarme lo más que pueda de Haruka. Pero no me quiero alejar de ella. ¡En que dilema me he metido ahora!

-Por que no puedo decirte que me llamo Saito Yakumo – exclamé a los cuatro vientos.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Yakumo miraba el paisaje sin percatarse de que alguien lo estaba viendo a escondidas y había escuchado lo que lo que había dicho.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _Todo comentario es aceptado._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	8. Chapter 8 Contra ti

**Capitulo 8 Contra ti.**

Mientras que Yakumo luchaba contra si mismo, Nao bajaba las escaleras del hospital apresuradamente. Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba Haruka fue corriendo directo a la habitación de esta. Entró al cuarto de golpe y ahí encontró a Gotou hablando con Haruka.

-¡Haruka! - dijo Nao mientras se acercaba a la cama.- - ¡Te tengo que decirte algo!

-Será en otra ocasión – dijo Gotou mientras la tomaba del hombro y la dirigía a la puerta de salida. - Ahora Haruka debe descansar.

-Pero es importante – insistió Nao.

-Más tarde le dices.

Gotou sacó a Nao de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Nao dejó escapar una exclamación de molestia y se dirigió a la cafetería. Pidió un frape doble con mucha crema batida y un moffin, se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar y comió toda molesta.

Mientras tanto Yakumo seguía viendo el paisaje en la azotea del hospital, cuando llegó Yumiko con un par de vasos con café y una bolsa de galletas.

-Necesitas comer algo o si no podrías morir – dijo Yumiko mientras se acercaba a él.

-Ya estoy muerto – dijo Yakumo sin apartar la vista. - Pero dame las galletas.

-Siéntate en el banco y comemos – dijo Yumiko mientras se sentaba en un banco del lugar.

Yakumo se sentó junto a Yumiko, tomó la bolsa y comenzó a comerse su contenido, Yumiko le ofreció el café, pero este lo puso a un lado y le dio más importancia a las galletas.

-Veo que te gustan los dulces – dijo Yumiko al ver a Yakumo devorarse la bolsa. - Bien, como te dijo Gotou, el accidente del ascensor fue un intento de asesinato.

-¿Y? - dijo Yakumo con la boca llena de galletas.

-Será mejor que te alejes de Haruka.

-¿Crees qué no he pensado eso?

-¿Crees qué no sé que ella te gusta?

Yakumo se atragantó con las galletas y comenzó a toser, Yumiko solo esperó a que Yakumo terminará de toser para seguir hablando.

-Te equivocas – dijo Yakumo tratando de recuperar la postura. - Ella solo es un estorbo.

-¿Y el beso que le diste en la playa? - dijo Yumiko con una sonrisa pícara.

-Solo era para callarla – dijo cruzando de brazos y apartando la cara a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Si claro, entonces ¿por qué te molestaste cuando Gotou entró en la Habitación?

-Yo...

-¿Por qué...

-¡Ya para!

Yakumo se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta de acceso y desapareció tras de esta.

-¡Si estas pensando en hacerte invisible, recuerda que te puedo encontrar! - gritó Yumiko.

Yakumo bajó las escalera y se encontró con Nao, pero esta tenía los brazos cruzadnos y lo veía seria mente, cosa que desconcertó a Yakumo.

-¿Qué tienes Nao? - preguntó Yakumo.

-Ya sé lo que traes -dijo con voz seria y dando sé la vuelta.

Nao se alejó de él y Yakumo solo se limitó a ir a su habitación y acostarse en la cama. Un rato después entro Gotou y le aviso que mañana en la mañana lo darían de alta a él y a Haruka.

Al llegar la noche Yakumo no podía dormir, no paraba de pensar en el beso con Haruka y lo que sintió en aquel entonces. En ese instante escuchó unos pasos afuera de su habitación y la perilla de su puerta comenzó a girar. Yakumo se hizo el dormido y escuchó que la puerta se habría.

A la habitación entraron dos hombres vestidos de negro y observaron a Yakumo muy interesados.

-Este muchacho es muy listo – dijo uno de ellos. - Debemos eliminarlo.

-Pero si apenas empezó a trabajar con el detective.- dijo el otro - Además ya tenemos el diario que escondía en su habitación, dudo que lo haya leído.

-Aun así, debemos eliminarlo.

-Bien, toma la jeringa.

Uno de los hombres sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo con un contenido de color verde y se lo inyectó a Yakumo en el brazo derecho.

-Bien – dijo el hombre retirando la jeringa. - Con esto dormirá para siempre.

-Ahora vamos por la chica – dijo el otro mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Al salir los hombres de la habitación, Yakumo se levantó de golpe y fue tras los hombres. Atravesó la pared y vio a los hombres acercarse a Haruka, la cual estaba dormida.

-No sé atrevan a tocarla – dijo Yakumo.

-¿Cuándo entró? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-Qué importa – dijo el otro. - No dejes que escape.

Uno de los hombres fue tras Yakumo, pero este solo se hizo intangible y desapareció de la vista de los hombres.

-¡Qué diablos! - exclamó el hombre a perder de vista a Yakumo.

-Búscalo, no lo dejes ir – dijo el otro preparando la aguja con el contenido y acercando sé a Haruka.

Pero Yakumo se hizo tangible y golpeó al de la aguja, el hombre le regresó el golpe a Yakumo, provocando que Yakumo cayera encima de Haruka y despertándola. Al abrir los ojos y ver que pasaba, Haruka no sabía que hacer.

-Pide ayuda – dijo forcejeaba con el hombre.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Haruka confundida.

-¡Pide ayuda tonta! - gritó Yakumo.

Haruka se levantó de la cama al ver una oportunidad y corrió a la puerta, pero el otro hombre la atrapó en el intento. Ella comenzó a retorcerse pero le era muy difícil. También en ese instante Yakumo fue inmovilizado en el suelo, con la cara hacia abajo y los brazos sostenidos, pensó en hacerse intangible pero Haruka estaba despierta y lo podría ver.

-Si se atreven a hablar – dijo el hombre que sujetaba a Haruka mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a ella. -Será su fin.

-¿Qué diablos quieren? - preguntó Yakumo muy molesto.

-Solo cumplimos ordenes – dijo el hombre que lo sujetaba a él.

-Vayan sé al diablo.- exclamó con mucho odio.

-Cierra la boca.

El hombre que sujetaba a Yakumo lo golpeó junto en la cara, provocando que el ojo izquierdo le sangrará y junto con la sangre cayó el pupilente.

-Bien – dijo el hombre que golpeó a Yakumo. -Es tiempo de deshacerme de ustedes.

En ese instante las luces de la habitación, que estaban apagadas comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse sin control alguno, las ventanas comenzaron a retumbar como si un fuerte viento las estuviera golpeando, las cosas que estaban en la habitación comenzaron a salir volando por todos lados y muchas de estas golpearon a los hombres de negro.

-¡Qué demonios! - dijo el que sostenía a Haruka.- Será mejor irnos.

-¡NO! - dijo el otro. -¡Debemos termi...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que un libro lo golpeo fuerte en la cara, lo paranormal en esa habitación aumentó de fuerza asustando a tres de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Al diablo yo me largo – dijo uno de ellos soltando a Haruka.

-Espérame idiota – dijo el otro soltando a Yakumo.

Al momento que los intrusos salieron de la habitación el fenomenal paranormal ceso de golpe. Haruka al verse libre se acercó a Yakumo y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero este cayó al suelo desmayado.

* * *

 **POV. GOTOU.**

Estaba en casa, revisando los informes del asesinato de Emma Anderson y del accidente del ascensor. Decidí tomar un descanso de cinco minutos, fuí por café a la cocina y dí un vistazo en el cuarto de Nao, ella dormía calmadamente, así que no hice ruido y regresé a mi estudio, pero antes decidí entrar en la habitación de Gosuto.

Al entrar me sorprendí mucho por el desorden que había, cuando vuelva este chico le llamaré la atención. Recorrí el lugar con la vista y algo llamo mi atención, fui hasta la cama y encontré debajo de la almohada un papel, lo tome y lo observé unos segundos, cuando en ese instante mi teléfono sonó, deje el papel sobre la cama y contesté el teléfono.

-Detective Gotou – dije.

-Hablamos por parte del hospital. - dijo una mujer. - Le informamos que ha habido un atentado contra los pacientes Gosuto y Ozawa.

-Voy en seguida.

Colgué el teléfono y salí de la habitación de Gosuto, escribí una nota a Nao explicándole que regresaría posiblemente al amanecer, tome mi saco y salí rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar a la entrada del hospital vi que había patrullas, así que entré y me dirigí al piso de estos chicos. Cuando llegué vi a Haruka dando testimonio con un policía, me acerqué y le cuestioné lo sucedido.

Ella me contó que unos hombres intentaron matarla, pero que Gosuto lo evitó, pero recibió un golpe justo en la cara y también me comentó que al momento de que estuvieron a punto de matarlos la habitación comenzó a agitarse.

-Gotou – dijo Haruka. - Puede que sea una locura, pero creo que Yakumo me protege desde el más allá.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices? - le pregunté.

-Antes de que el muriera él me protegió y ahora que también estuve en peligro salí viva de milagro.

No sabía que contestarle, pero la verdad es que si la esta protegiendo, pero de otra que yo tampoco puedo explicarme.

-Descansa un poco Haruka – dije mientras iba en dirección a la habitación de Gosuto.

Le pregunté a un doctor si se encontraba estable y me dijo que podía pasar, entré a la habitación y me encontré con Yumiko, la cual estaba hablando con Gosuto, este tenía una venda en el ojo izquierdo.

-Calma – le dijo Yumiko a Gosuto. - Solo déjate puesto la venda por unos dos días y creéran que te curaste como cualquier ser vivo.

-No me dijiste que puedo sufrir heridas – dijo Gosuto.

-Puedes, pero por tu condición te curas mucho más rápido, ¿por qué crees que saliste solo con unos moretones del accidente del ascensor? Tú ya puedes morir.

Al parecer estos no se habían dado cuenta de que me encontraba en la habitación, así que tosí un poco y luego dije:

-¿Me podrías dar una explicación de todo lo que acaba de pasar, Saito Yakumo?

 _Gotou ya se enteró de la verdadera identidad de Yakumo,_

* * *

 _¿Quién es el culpable del accidente en el ascensor?_

 _¿Será capaz Yakumo de descubrir todo lo que ocurre?_

 _Si quieren saber más no duden en continuar la historia._

 _Todo comentario es aceptado._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	9. Chapter 9 El salón 6

**Capitulo 9 El salón 6.**

 _ **Minutos antes de que Gotou entrará en la habitación...**_

-¡Ayúdenme por favor! - gritó Haruka.

Una enfermera junto con un doctor entraron en la habitación y tomaron el pulso de Yakumo.

-No puedo encontrar el pulso – dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Haruka.

La enfermera se acercó a Haruka y la apartó lejos de Yakumo, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, en ese instante entraron personal de hospital junto con una camilla y sacaron a Yakumo de ahí.

Lo llevaron a una habitación y le conectaron maquinas para monitorear sus signos vitales, sin embargo las maquinas decían que su corazón estaba muerto.

-Traigan el desfibrilador – dijo el doctor, pero en ese instante Yakumo abrió los ojos

-¿Haruka esta bien? - pregunto Yakumo mientras se sentaba de golpe.

Los doctores quedaron asombrados por eso, ya que se veía como si nada, pero las maquinas dictaban que estaba muerto. Inmediatamente el doctor le reviso las pupilas y noto que en la izquierda estaba un poco herida, así que pidió una gasa para cubrirla.

-Debo decirte que eres un caso extraño – dijo el doctor mientras vendaba la cabeza de Yakumo.

-Yo soy responsable por el señor Gosuto – dijo Yumiko entrando a la habitación. -¿Me permiten unos momentos asolas con el joven?

Los doctores salieron de la habitación dejando a estos dos solos, una vez asegurándose de que se fueron Yumiko dijo:

-Veo que hiciste un fenomenal paranormal.

-¿Haruka esta bien? - preguntó Yakumo.

-Vamos, acabas de lograr mover objetos mágicamente y solo preguntas por Haruka.

-¡Solo dime si ella esta bien! - dijo en un tono serio.

-Si lo esta – dijo Yumiko sentándose en una silla. - Bien, lo que acabas de realizar hace un momento se le conoce como fenómeno paranormal es cuando las cosas se mueven solas. Y para ti, en estos momentos puede ser muy agotadora después de que lograrse poner en movimiento toda una habitación.

-Eran dos hombres – dijo Yakumo mirando hacia la ventana. - Vestían trajes negros y gafas oscuras, por eso no puedo saber quienes eran, además me inyectaron algo, creó que era una especie de droga para matar a las personas, lo más probable una en especial que no se note en un examen médico.

-Pero a ti no te mataría – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Pero a Haruka si. Alguien planea algo contra nosotros.

* * *

 _ **En el presente...**_

-¿Quiero una explicación Saito Yakumo? - dijo Gotou cruzando de brazos.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada – dijo Yakumo resignado.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de fantasma?

-Pues sí,solo que yo tampoco comprendo lo que pasa.

Gotou se acercó a Yakumo y lo examinó por completo con la mirada, estaba intentando digerir eso, aunque no le era sorpresa ver así a Yakumo después de tantos años.

-Te explicaré todo desde el inicio – dijo Yumiko. - Pero deberás guardar el secreto. ¿entendido?

-No hay problema – dijo Gotou con una sonrisa. - He guardado muchos secretos.

-Todo comenzó...

* * *

 **POV. HARUKA.**

Unas horas después me dejaron ir a casa, pero antes de irme pregunté por Gosuto y los doctores me dijeron que se quedaría un tiempo más en lo que verifican si esta bien, mientras tanto mi madre y yo fuimos a un café.

-Mi niña tuve tanto miedo – me dijo ella. - Creí que ya estabas a salvo.

-No comprendo lo que dices – dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

-Cuando estabas en la universidad te metías en muchos líos, los cuales muy difícilmente una persona sale con vida.

\- ¡No es cierto!

-¿Qué me dices de las vez que te secuestraron e intentaron ahogarte? ¿O cuando por poco te despellejan en un antiguo manicomio?

-Bueno... - demonios mamá tiene razón,- Recuerda que Yakumo me salvó en todas esas situaciones.

-Recuerda que él ya no esta aquí.

-Lo sé.

En ese instante Gotou, Gosuto y una mujer de pelo negro corto entraron al café, al verlos me levanté de golpe y me acerqué a ellos. Gotou al verme me dirigió una sonrisa y Gosuto solo se quedo allí sin decir nada.

-Haruka veo que ya estas bien – dijo Gotou.

-Gosuto – dije. - Te agradezco por salvarme.

Gosuto vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y tennis negros, además de sus gafas rectangulares de color negro. Debo confesar que se veía muy bien.

-¡Haruka! - escuché a mi madre llamarme. - ¿Por qué no me presentas a ese lindo muchacho de allá.

Odió a mi mamá cuando hace ese tipo de comentarios, me ponen en ridículo, así que invité a Gosuto y a sus acompañantes a que se sentaran en nuestra mesa, cosa que aceptaron con mucho gusto.

Al sentarnos una mesera tomó la orden de Gotou, Gosuto y la mujer que iba con ellos, Gotou y la mujer pidieron un café americano, mientras que Gosuto pidió una malteada de chocolate y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, cosa que me recordó a Yakumo.

-¿Y usted quien es? - preguntó mi madre.

-¡Mamá! No seas imprudente – exclamé. - Aunque la verdad...¿Quién es usted?

-No se preocupe – dijo la mujer dedicándome una sonrisa. - Me llamó Gosuto Yumiko, y soy la madre de mi querido Yakumo.

Vi como Gosuto se atragantaba con su malteada al igual que Gotou con su café.

-Tuve que venir de Hokaiddo al saber que mi pequeño Yakumo estaba herido – dijo ella en un tono exagerado.

-Ya veo. - dijo mi madre. - Entonces le agradeceré por haber traído a este joven al mundo y salvar a mi hija.

-No hay de que, además eso de salir de la regadera y entrar en el ascensor en toalla aun mojado lo ha sacado de su padre.

-¿Perdón? - dijo mi madre confundida. - ¿Podría explicarme eso?

-Yo trabajaba en unas oficinas con el padre de Yakumo,en aquel entonces eramos buenos amigos. Un día me envió una invitación a un hotel, la cual decía que tenía algo importante que decirme, así que fui, pero el problema es que llegué justo dos horas antes de la hora acordada. Entré en la habitación sin tocar la puerta y lo encontré saliendo de la ducha, en plena toalla. Yo me puse nerviosa y salí del lugar corriendo, entre en el elevador y el me alcanzó justo adentro,yo traté de disculparme pero en ese momento hubo una falla y el ascensor quedo detenido, fue cuando el se me declaró. Fue tan romántico.

-¡Que lindo! - dijo mi madre.

¿Cómo eso va hacer romántico? Aveces no entiendo a las personas, miré a Gosuto y este tenía una cara como la mía, una de sorpresa total, además de que me fije y me sorprendí de que ya se hubiera acabado tan rápido su malteada y su trozo de pastel.

-Lamento no haberte contado esto Yakumo – dijo Yumiko. - Esperaba a que fueras un poco mayor, pero como vi que quedaste en la misma situación con Haruka, decidí contarte de una vez.

-¡Oh miren la hora! - dijo Gotou viendo su reloj. - Tengo que volver al trabajo, Haruka, ¿sería mucha molestia pedirte que recojas a Nao en la escuela?

-No claro que no – contesté alegremente.

-Entonces me iré – dijo levantándose.

-Yo te acompaño – dijo Gosuto levantándose también.

-Tú acompaña a Haruka.

-Yo también debo regresar al trabajo – dijo Yumiko. - Adiós mi cielo.

Yumiko beso la cabeza de Gosuto como una madre suele hacerlo y se retiro, vi la expresión de vergüenza total en él, así que solo me limite a soltar una leve carcajada.

-Nos vemos Haruka – dijo mi madre también retirándose.

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

¿Por qué mi madre? Yumiko me las pagará y para rematar estoy aquí con la tonta de Haruka. Saqué dinero de mi cartera y pagué la cuenta, la verdad como Yumiko me dio una tarjeta dorada ilimitada puedo comprar lo que yo quiera, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

Unos minutos después salimos del restaurante y tomamos el subterráneo para llegar a la escuela de Nao, de hecho esta secundaría era a la que yo asistía, también era donde trabajaba la maestra que terminó suicidándose por mi culpa.

-¡Hola! - gritó Nao a lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

Yo me agaché de cuclillas para abrazar a mi pequeña, pero ella se desvió y fue a abrazar a Haruka, me sentí como un idiota, así que fingí demencia y me paré.

-Haruka – dijo Nao separándose de ella. - Esta corriendo el rumor que la maestra Renko anda rodando en el salón 6.

¿Renko? Si más bien recuerdo, ese era el nombre de mi maestra.

-¿Puedes venir a revisar? - preguntó Nao.

-No lo sé... - dijo Haruka.

-Nao – dije. - Llévame al salón 6.

Nao nos condujo por toda la escuela, pasamos por unos lugares donde recuerdo que recibí unas palizas de lo lindo, hasta llegar a mi antiguo salón, el no. 6.

Al entrar al salón pude ver que seguía tal como lo recordaba, de hecho en el que fue mi escritorio hace mucho tiempo sigue todavía la frase que escribí cuando tenía trece años: _Mueránse todos._

-Dicen que el chico que se llegue a sentar en ese escritorio tiene un accidente. - dijo Nao.

-¿Cómo crees eso? - dijo Haruka soltando una leve carcajada. - Solo son cuentos.

-Pero si vez en el escritorio esta escrito "mueránse todos"

Miré alrededor y no encontré nada anormal, así que propuse retirarnos, pero Nao insistía en al menos que revisáramos el auditorio, cosa que no pude negar a mi pequeña Nao, aunque la verdad desde el hospital Nao me ha tratado fríamente, y eso es porque cada vez que puede me echa una mirada seria y no me dirige la palabra.

-Mira Haruka – dijo Nao. - Según los chicos dicen que le gusta pasear por el escenario.

Nao llevó a rastras a Haruka al escenario, mientras que yo las seguía como si nada.

-No hay nada – dije. - Chicas mejor vámonos se hace tarde.

En ese instante un punto de color rojo apareció en la ropa de Haruka, cosa que no me agradó, miré de reojo a la sala de efectos del auditorio que se encontraba en la parte de atrás y vi na silueta, la cual tenía un arma y apuntaba a Haruka.

-Haruka – dije.

-¿Qué pasa Gosuto? - me preguntó ella.

-¡Agáchate! - grite mientras la empujaba.

Pronto este comenzó a dispararnos, le ordené a Haruka que sacará a Nao del lugar, cosa que hizo a la perfección, mientras que yo corría tras bambalinas para llegar al salón de consolas.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Yakumo llegó al salón de consolas y encontró al hombre guardando sus cosas para salir huyendo, pero al ver a Yakumo sacó un revolver.

-No dudaré en disparar – dijo el hombre apuntándolo con el arma.

-¿Para quién trabajas? - preguntó Yakumo acercándose como si nada al hombre.

-Mis labios están sellados.

-¡¿Quién te mandó a matar a Haruka?! - gritó este.

Yakumo retuvo al hombre contra la pared, sujetando su cuello con la mano izquierda.

-¡Vamos habla! - exclamó Yakumo molestó.

-Mis labios están sellados – dijo el hombre apuntando su cabeza con el arma y disparándose así mismo.

Yakumo soltó al hombre y este cayó al suelo, Yakumo exclamó una maldición y salió del auditorio. Buscó a Haruka la cual estaba fuera de la escuela juntó con Nao. Inmediatamente les preguntó si estaban bien y para su suerte si estaban bien.

-He llamado a Gotou - dijo Haruka.

-Perfecto – dijo Yakumo. - Tengo algo de que hablar con él.

* * *

 _¿Quién es la persona que esta detrás de todos estos " accidentes"?_

 _Todo comentario es recibido._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	10. Chapter 10 El café de Jiro

**Capitulo 10 El café de Jiro.**

Al llegar Gotou a la escuela Haruka le contó todo lo ocurrido, y Yakumo lo único que podía hacer era pensar en todo lo que había pasado, así que apartó a Gotou de Haruka y habló con él.

-No son coincidencias – dijo Yakumo. - Están tras ella.

-¿Estas seguro? - preguntó Gotou.

-El ascensor, el hospital , el auditorio. Son muchas coincidencias.

-Yakumo, entonces deberás protegerla.

-Detective Gotou – dijo Ishii acercándose a los dos, con unos papeles. - El hombre muerto fue identificado como Sasuke Hinata, un hombre que se creía desaparecido desde hace años.

-No llegamos a nada con esto – dijo Gotou desesperado. - Yakumo ve con Haruka.

-¡Espera! - exclamó Yakumo. - ¡¿Qué ocurrió estos años que no estuve?!

-Luego te ayudo con tus problemas de amor, ahora tengo que hacer una llamada muy importante, así que ve con Haruka.

Yakumo maldijo a Gotou entre dientes y fue junto con Haruka, la cual estaba tranquila, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera algo normal de su vida.

-No te veo alterada como en otras ocasiones – dijo Yakumo sin pensar.

-¿En otras ocasiones? - preguntó Haruka confundida. - Si apenas hemos estado en dos accidentes.

-¡Ehhhhh! - dijo poniéndose nervioso. -Bueno...la verdad...¡AY!

Nao le dio un puntapié en la pierna a Yakumo, este solo se sobo el área atacada y cuestionó a Nao el porque de su comportamiento, pero ella solo le sacó la lengua y se alejó de ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Yakumo incorporándose. - Antes no era así.

-Debe de tener algún motivo – dijo Haruka. - Oye, ¿no te gustaría ir a un lugar conmigo en la noche?

-Este...yo...claro.

-Bien entonces nos vemos en el café de Jiro a las ocho.

Haruka se despidió de Yakumo besándolo en la mejilla, y este solo se quedo ahí parado sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer Haruka y de inmediato le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la playa.

-¡Oye Yakumo! - gritó Gotou sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¡Vámonos!.

En el viaje de regreso en auto Yakumo se había sentado junto con Nao en la parte de atrás, ya que Ishii estaba en el asiento de enfrente.

-Detective – dijo Ishii. -¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?

-Encontrar al culpable. - contestó este.

-¿Pero al menos tiene idea de quien es?

-No, oye Gosuto ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Yakumo no contesto nada, estaba distraído viendo por la ventana con una cara de idiota enamorado, Gotou al verlo aguantó las ganas de reírse, pero Nao que estaba a su lado lo golpeó en el hombro con mucha fuerza sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa? - exclamó Yakumo molestó mientras se sobaba el hombro.

Sin embargo Nao solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y poner una cara de enojo, cosa que Gotou regañó.

-Oye Nao no seas mal educada. - dijo Gotou alzando la voz. - Discúlpate con Gosuto.

-¡No! - gritó ella. - ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto!

Gotou frenó el auto de golpe, provocando que Ishii se golpeará contra el parabrisas y Yakumo contra el asiento de enfrente.

-¡Nao! - dijo Gotou con voz firme y mirado a Nao por el retrovisor. - ¡No tolerare ese tipo de comportamientos!¡Así que te comportas o me veré obligado a castigarte un gran tiempo!

-¡Haz lo que quieras! - gritó Nao.

-¡Estas castigada por tres semanas, no saldrás con tus amigos, sin televisión, ni postre y muchas otras cosas más!

- _Se nota que sabes imponer castigos –_ pensó Yakumo.

Gotou dio marcha al auto y se dirigió a casa, al llegar al edificio Nao bajó del auto y entró en el edificio corriendo.

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

No entiendo porque se comporta así, luego tendré tiempo de averiguarlo, primero debo ayudar a Gotou a resolver el caso. Nos sentamos los tres en la mesa de la cocina y revisamos los documentos recientes.

-¿Dónde esta tu esposa? - le pregunté a Gotou.

-Se fue a ver a su madre – me dijo este sin apartar la vista de sus papeles. - Se suponía que ahora estaríamos en Okimawa disfrutando de nuestra compañía, pero gracias a que caíste en un ascensor tuve que volver. Y ella se molestó conmigo que ahora no me quiere ver.

-¿Okinawa? - le pregunté aun más curioso. - ¿No que tenías una reunión de trabajo?

Gotou me dijo un golpe en el hombro, el cual me dolió.

-Veo que si puedes sentir dolor – me dijo este. - Sigue así y pronto averiguaré que pasa si te disparó.

-Hazlo y haré que tu casa se incendie.

-¿Cómo lo harías? - me dijo en forma retadora.

-Con tan solo...

-¿Podemos trabajar en el caso? - dijo Ishii interrumpiéndonos.

Tomé unos papeles y miré a Gotou de forma amenazadora. Vi como Ishii estaba nervioso, ya que sus manos le temblaban mucho.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunté.

-Nada – dijo este y se enfocó en sus papeles.

-Oye Yakumo – me llamo Gotou. - ¿Qué se siente ser besado por Haruka?

-No se de que hablas – dije tratando de evitar sonrojarme.

-¡¿Te besó Haruka?! - preguntó Ishii sorprendido. - ¡Vaya! Apenas la conociste hace poco y ya te gusta.

-¡No me gusta! - exclamé mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Mira ya te sonrojaste! - dijo Gotou. - ¡No sabía que te podías poner así por un beso en la mejilla!

Gotou comenzó a hacer ruiditos de besos, cosa que me molesto, así que le grité que se callara pero no funcionó.

-Tienes 24 años – me dijo Gotou. - No te comportes como un niño chiquito.

-Vamos Gosuto – me dijo Ishii. - Invítala a salir.

-Para su información – les dije. - Me veré con ella a las 8 en el café de Jiro.

-Muy bien – dijo Gotou dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Ya! - exclamé - Volvamos al caso

Cada quien tomo sus papeles y los revisamos detenidamente, cuando recordé que Nao no había dado señales de vida en un buen rato. Pero no le tomé mucha importancia, un rato después vi el reloj y que eran las siete y media.

-Voy a salir – dije levantándome de la silla.

-Llévale un presente -dijo Gotou.

Salí del departamento y me dirigí al subterráneo.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Haruka ya estaba en el restaurante, esperando a Yakumo, se había puesto un pantalón de azul, junto con una blusa blanca y unos zapatos abiertos del mismo color. Al ver a Yakumo se levantó y le hizo una señal para que viniera.

-¿Por qué me llamaste a este lugar? - preguntó Yakumo mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con Haruka.

-Iré al grano – dijo Haruka. - Quiero usarte en una historia que quiero escribir.

-¿Disculpa?

-Soy una escritora reconocida, y todos los eventos por los cuales hemos pasado me ha dado una excelente idea para una nueva historia, solo que necesito pedirte permiso, ya que en la mayoría de los eventos tu apareces y...

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo Yakumo. - No me importa.

-¡En serio, muchas gracias! - dijo Haruka muy emocionada, pero cambio su actitud feliz a una seria. - Disculpa, trato de ser más seria.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Yakumo con mucha curiosidad.

-Hace tiempo me dijeron que debía ser más seria.

-¿Quien te dijo eso? Porque es un idiota, tú debes ser como quieras ser, nadie te puede cambiar.

-Fue un amigo que falleció hace unos años atrás.

Yakumo quedo sorprendido, en ese instante recordó que la mayoría de las veces que estuvo con Haruka le exigía seriedad en los casos que trataba. La culpa lo golpeó muy fuerte, pero eso era cosa del pasado, era tiempo de empezar otra vez, ser otra persona.

-Olvídalo – dijo Yakumo.

-¿Qué? - dijo Haruka.

-Se como a ti te guste ser.

Haruka le dedicó una sonrisa a Yakumo, y luego se levantó animada de la silla.

-Vamos – dijo ella tomando la mano de Yakumo. - Te llevaré a un lugar muy especial para mi.

Ambos llegaron a la playa, cosa que sorprendió a Yakumo, Haruka solo sonreía y no contestaba las preguntas de Yakumo.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Haruka. - Aquí las estrellas se ven muy bien.

Yakumo miró hacia el cielo y pudo observar que en efecto las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad.

-La contaminación es muy poca aquí – dijo Yakumo.

-Aquí fue la ultima vez que hablé con mi amigo. - dijo Haruka mientras observaba el paisaje.

-¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto. - preguntó Yakumo.

-Nada más para pasar el rato. Además eres buen tipo Gosuto.

-Bueno, pasemos por un helado, conozco un lugar cerca donde los ven...

Yakumo no pudo terminar su frase ya que Haruka le lanzó una bola de arena a la cara, cosa que este no dejaría así como así. Se agachó y formó una bola de arena y apuntó a Haruka. Pero ella comenzó a alejarse y Yakumo aun así le lanzó la bola de arena, provocando que Haruka cayera al agua.

-¡Ay no! - dijo Yakumo mientras corría hacia Haruka. - ¿Estas bien?

Al acercarse a Haruka, esta se levanto de golpe y le puso el pie provocando que cayera y se empapara todo.

-¡Oye! - exclamó Yakumo. - Eso es jugar sucio.

-Así es la vida – dijo Haruka cruzando de brazos y poniendo una pose de victoria.

Yakumo la comenzó a salpicar, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo al agua, donde comenzó una pelea de agua.

-¡Para! - dijo Haruka mientras se cubría.

-Vamos – dijo Yakumo parando de arrojar agua- Esto no es nada.

Yakumo se quitó los lentes al ver que ya estaban toditos mojados y los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Haruka se sorprendió al verlo, ya que era la viva imagen de Yakumo, pero ella sabía que él estaba muerto.

Este se acercó a ella, la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó contra su cuerpo quedando cara a cara.

-Ya-ku-mo – dijo Haruka entrecortada mente mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Haruka – dijo Yakumo también mirándola.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, a punto de darse un beso, cada vez más cerca y más y más hasta...

-¡YAKUMO! -gritó Gotou a lo lejos.

-Maldición – exclamó Yakumo entre dientes y separándose de Haruka.

-Creó que interrumpo algo – dijo Gotou al verlos.

-Si – dijo reprimiendo ira.

-¿Qué ocurre Gotou? - preguntó Haruka

-Nao – dijo Gotou preocupado. - Fui a ver como estaba y su cuarto estaba vacío.

-Te ayudaré a buscarla – dijo Haruka poniéndose sería. - Conozco unos lugares que ella suele frecuentar.

-¡Vamos!

Gotou y Haruka se alejaron de la playa y Yakumo solo se quedó ahí parado mal diciendo a Gotou por interrumpir su momento.

* * *

 _Pobre Yakumo, le quitan su oportunidad._

 _Si quieren saber que pasará después, no duden en seguir esta historia._

 _Todo comentario es aceptado._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	11. Chapter 11 En Busca de Nao

**Capitulo 11 En busca de Nao.**

Gotou subió al auto seguido de Haruka y Yakumo, estuvo a punto de arrancar cuando notó que ambos chicos estaban un poco mojados.

-¿Qué esperas Gotou? - dijo Yakumo desesperado.

-¿Puedes ver sin tus lentes? - le preguntó Gotou.

Yakumo saco los lentes de su bolsillo, los seco con su camisa y se los puso, Gotou arrancó el auto y manejó a toda velocidad.

-Fui a las casas de sus cinco amigas – dijo Gotou sin apartar la vista del camino. - Y ninguna la ha visto.

-¿Cómo se te pudo escapar? - preguntó Yakumo. -Si para salir de tu departamento es necesario pasar por el comedor y se supone que ahí estaban tú e Ishii.

-Se escapó por la ventana.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Haruka.

-Las escaleras de emergencia están a unos centímetros de su ventana – dijo Gotou. - Haruka, pasas mucho tiempo con ella, dime algún lugar donde a ella le gustaba pasear.

-El parque Minamoto.

Gotou pisó el acelerador y llegaron al parque en pocos minutos, se estacionó en el lugar más próximo y los tres salieron corriendo del auto.

-La encontraremos si nos separamos. - dijo Gotou. - Cualquier cosa nos contactamos por los celulares.

-De acuerdo – dijeron Yakumo y Haruka.

Los tres se separaron y recorrieron el lugar, pero ninguno daba el objetivo, hasta que a Yakumo se le ocurrió un lugar donde pudiera estar. Sacó su teléfono y marcó a Haruka.

-Ya sé donde puede estar Nao – dijo este.

-¿Dónde? - preguntó Haruka al otro lado de la linea.

-En el templo de mi tío, dile a Gotou, yo me adelantaré

Yakumo colgó el teléfono sin percatarse de lo ultimo que dijo y se echó a correr en dirección al templo de su tío.

Mientras tanto Haruka marcaba a Gotou lo más rápido que podía.

-¿La encontraste? - preguntó este al otro lado de la línea.

-Gosuto me dijo que podía estar en el templo – dijo Haruka.

* * *

Al llegar al templo Yakumo encontró a Nao inconsciente en el piso, se aceró a ella y le revisó el pulsó, el cual era estable. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a una mujer anciana (fantasma) ahí como si nada.

-¿Qué sucedió? - le preguntó Yakumo.

-Doku – dijo la anciana.

-¿Quién es Doku?

En ese instante apareció Yumiko, estaba jadeando y estaba despeinada.

-Yakumo – dijo mientras trataba de tomar el aliento. - Debes salir de aquí, él viene por ti, tiene a Nao.

-Como pude ser tan tonto – dijo Yakumo levantándose del suelo. - Todo este tiempo tu supuesta ayuda era una trampa. ¿No?

-¿De que hablas Yakumo? - dijo Yumiko un poco nerviosa.

-He estado pensando un poco, y es muy extraño que la secretaría de Emadaio-sama ayude a un fantasma a pasar por humano. Según la historia cuando el juzgador de las almas manda a uno de sus trabajadores por un alma, estos deben llevarlo con él sin importar su condición, pero ¿porqué tú no?

-¿Qué tonterías dices?

-¡No eres la secretaria del juzgador ¿verdad?! ¡Vamos habla!

Yumiko comenzó a reírse, pero su risa era de maldad, de esas que usan cuando ya vez que la situación no tiene salida. Yakumo solo se le quedo mirando fríamente, hasta que ella paró y lo miró de una forma amenazadora.

-Si es cierto – dijo ella. - Tu deducción es cierta, no soy la que pretendo ser. En realidad mi deber es llevarte con Doku.

Mientras Yumiko estaba dentro del templo juntó con Yakumo, Haruka y Gotou ya estaban fuera del lugar, ambos subieron las escaleras y vieron a Yumiko.

-Gosuto – dijo Haruka mientras entraba al lugar - ¿Por qué tu madre esta aquí?

-Ella no es mi madre – dijo Yakumo.

Yumiko aprovechó el momento, sujeto a Haruka y le apuntó con un arma que extrajo de su bolsa. Gotou al ver eso sacó su arma pero Yumiko con tan solo ver la puerta la cerró por arte de magia, dejando al detective afuera.

-Déjala a ella – dijo Yakumo. - Ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Las armas son inútiles contigo Yakumo. - dijo Yumiko – Pero con ella no lo son.

Yakumo estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía que hacer, Haruka estaba en peligro, Gotou afuera y Nao desaparecida.

* * *

 **POV. GOTOU.**

No se lo que este pasando adentro, pero estoy muy seguro que es algo malo. Al ver que no tenía la posibilidad de entrar por la puerta, decidí recorrer el lugar y recordé que Ishiin hace mucho tiempo me comentó que había una salida de emergencia detrás del santuario. Así que me dirigí al patio trasero, según Ishiin estaba junto al pozo.

Me acerqué al pozo y no hallé nada, más que pura maleza y plantas secas, pero había algo que no cuadraba, las plantas estaban secas y amontonadas detrás del pozo, quité las plantas y hallé una escotilla. Jale la escotilla y para mi suerte era el túnel de emergencia del templo y entré.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Yumiko amarró a Yakumo y a Haruka a uno de los pilares del lugar.

-Ni siquiera intentes volverte intangible – dijo Yumiko mirando a Yakumo. - Las cuerdas que use son para retener a los fantasmas. No te servirá de nada luchar.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? - preguntó Haruka.

-Nada más cumplo con mi deber, pronto Doku vendrá y el ritual comenzará.

Yumiko salió de la habitación, dejando a Yakumo y a Haruka solos, Yakumo intentó repetidas veces hacerse intangible, pero por las cuerdas bendecidas, recibió muchas descargas de energía que lo lastimaban mucho..

-Para – dijo Haruka. - Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, no te servirá de nada.

-Perdóname – dijo Yakumo.

-¿Ehh?

-Siempre te meto en problemas.

-Vamos no es para tan...

-¡Si lo es! Tú seguridad es muy importante para mi, pero cada vez que estas conmigo siempre estas en peligro.

-No es cierto – dijo Haruka tratando de animarlo. - He pasado cosas peores.

-El ascensor, el hospital, el auditorio.

-Eso es nada comparado con...

-El manicomio, el doctor que te intentó asesinar, Miyuki ¿Te suenan?

-Como ya te dije eso es pasa...¿Cómo sabes eso? Él único que sabe eso es Gotou y ...

-Y dime, que has hecho estos últimos 5 años.

-¡YAKUMO! ¡Estas vivo! Pero si estuve en tu funeral, lloré juntó a tu cuerpo, te visité a tu tumba todas las noches durante tres meses. ¿Cómo?

-Pues en realidad si estoy muerto.

-¿Entonces? - preguntó Haruka muy sorprendida.

-Recuerdas que mi padre podía andar por ahí aunque estuviera muerto, pues yo también puedo hacerlo. No me preguntes como, porque yo tampoco lo sé.

-Todos estos años tú...

-En realidad aparecí hace poco, ni yo sé el porque.

Haruka comenzó a llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, por saber que todo este tiempo estuvo con Yakumo, este solo decidió callar y pensar en algo para poder salir de ese lugar.

-¿Oye Yakumo? – dijo Haruka.

-Shhhh – la chito este. - Estoy tratando de pensar.

-¡No seas el Yakumo de siempre! - lo regaño Haruka. - Ya me había caído bien la actitud de Gosuto.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron dando pasó a Yumiko acompañada junto a dos hombres, uno de ellos dos era el padre de Yakumo y el otro era un total desconocido.

El segundo tenía apariencia de unos 40 años maso menos, tenía el cabello café oscuro, tez blanca, vestía un traje de color negro, pero lo que le resaltaba era sus ojos de color rojo.

-Así que este es tu hijo – dijo el hombre desconocido.

-En efecto. - dijo el padre de Yakumo.

-La ultima vez me contaste que no pudiste hacer nacer su lado oscuro. Pero como ahora ya esta muerto, creo que será más fácil.

-Eso espero – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? - preguntó Yakumo lo más serio que pudo.

-Que modales los mios – dijo el desconocido. - Me llamó Doku, y quiero tu poder.

* * *

 _¿Qué pasará con Yakumo y Haruka?_

 _¿Qué le pasará a Nao?_

 _¿Dónde esta Gotou?_

 _¿Qué quiere ese tal Doku?_

 _¿Por qué no puedo parar de hacer preguntas? XD_

 _Si quieren saber que pasará no duden en seguir este fic._

 _Todo comentario es aceptado._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	12. Chapter 12 El Ritual

**Capitulo 12 El Ritual.**

Yumiko se agachó, tomó a Nao y se la llevó fuera de la habitación.

-¿A dónde te la llevas? - dijo Yakumo.

-Calma. - dijo Yumiko. - Solo la prepararé para el ritual.

El padre de Yakumo se acercó hacia su hijo y desató la soga que lo mantenían atado al poste, pero las remplazo con una esposas.

-Son para que no intentes escapar – le dijo su padre mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

-Yakumo – dijo Haruka asustada.

-¿Qué haré contigo? - se preguntó Doku. - Tal vez me pueda divertir un poco.

-¡No lo hagas! - dijo Yakumo, pero fue golpeado en el estomago por su padre dejándolo sin aire

-Mi señor – dijo el padre de Yakumo. - La chica nos puede ser de utilidad en el ritual.

-¿En qué sentido? - preguntó Doku.

-Puede ser de motivación para mi hijo.

-No soy tu hijo maldito – dijo Yakumo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Bien – dijo Doku. - Prepáralo para el ritual.

Yakumo fue sacado de la habitación por su padre, y fue llevado a su antigua habitación en la casa de su tío, al momento que ambos entraron su padre lo soltó y cerró la puerta tras de él, quedando los dos solos en el cuarto.

-No grites – dijo su padre en tono muy bajo.

-¡Eres un...- gritó Yakumo antes de que su padre le amordazara la boca.

-Te dije que no gritarás. Escucha con atención, porque solo te lo diré una vez, no hagas una locura o el señor Doku te terminará eliminando de este mundo.

El padre de Yakumo le quitó los lentes a su hijo y los aplastó con la mano, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POV. HARUKA**

Después de que Yakumo fue llevado fuera de la habitación, me dejaron a mi sola en aquel lugar. La verdad ya no sé que pensar, todo este tiempo estuve con Yakumo y nunca me di cuenta, debí haber visto las señales. Pero no hubo ninguna, Yakumo debería ser actor, fingió ser otra persona todo este tiempo, me sorprende lo capaz que es.

En ese instante Yumiko entró a la habitación tenía puesto un Kimono azul y vi que traía a Nao en brazos todavía inconsciente, pero le habían puesto un kimono blanco.

-¿Qué harás con ella? - le pregunté.

No recibí respuesta alguna, Yumiko solo puso a Nao en el piso y de entre sus ropas sacó velas de color negro y las colocó a su alrededor. Luego se dirigió hacia a mi y me desató, pero con un movimiento rápido me puso unas esposas.

-Te prepararé para el ritual – me dijo ella mientras me conducía fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

Un rato después mi padre volvió a entrar en la habitación y me quito la soga de la boca, estuve a puntó de gritarle de cosas cuando me la volvió a poner.

-Mejor te la dejo – dijo él. - No quiero que hables.

Él me llevó a empujones de nuevo al templo, al entrar pude ver que Nao estaba en el suelo rodeada de velas negras y Yumiko a un lado de ella. Intenté zafarme pero por alguna extraña razón me era imposible.

-Ponlo junto a la niña – dijo Yumiko.

A más empujones me obligaron a quedarme parado junto con Nao, por más que intentara buscar algo para poder salir de esta no encontraba nada, Yumiko se acercó a mi y en el suelo dibujo un círculo y puso tres velas negras.

-Esto es parte del ritual – me dijo ella mientras me quitaba la soga de la boca.

En ese momento entró ese tal Doku y este estaba cargando a Haruka en forma nupcial, ella estaba inconsciente y le habían puesto un kimono de color rosa.

-¿Qué le hiciste maldito? - le grité a Doku.

-No la he tocado – me contestó el bastardo.

Doku puso a Haruka en una especie de camilla y luego me miro a mi, sentí en ese mirada odio y maldad, la verdad es que no sé como describirla y creo que la escritora de este fic tampoco.

-Yakumo – dijo Doku. - Tienes un poder que ha estado oculto en ti por mucho tiempo, tu padre intentó sacarlo pero falló, el problema es que no supo como obtenerlo, pero en cambio yo si sé como hacerlo.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Yumiko le entregó a Doku un libro grande de color negro, y este comenzó a leerlo, los círculos que estaban dibujados alrededor de Yakumo, Haruka y Nao formaron una barrera de color azul claro.. Yakumo intentó salir de ello, pero no pudo ya que estos se convirtieron en una barrera.

-Almas del mundo oscuro – dijo Doku. - Les ordeno que liberen a este muchacho de su coraza y a cambio les ofreceré estas dos jóvenes de aquí.

De la nada, fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer y estos no eran almas comunes sino corrompidas por la oscuridad. Estos se acercaron hacia Haruka y a Nao lentamente.

Yakumo comenzó a golpear la barrera que lo encarcelaba, pero no servía de nada, miró a Doku y este estaba riendo al ver que todo estaba perdido para Yakumo.

-Cede a la oscuridad muchacho – dijo Doku entre risas diabólicas – Sabes que perteneces a ella.

-¡No lo haré! - dijo Yakumo con ira en sus ojos.

-¡Yakumo! - gritó Haruka.

Las almas corrompidas ya estaban rodeando a Haruka y esta comenzó a sentirse poco a poco débil, producto de que estas estaban consumiendo su energía.

-Si lo haces – dijo Doku. - La dejaré ir.

Al no ver otra salida Yakumo sabía que ese era el único camino, si dejaba que la oscuridad lo consumiera y complacía a Doku, tal vez Haruka y Nao podrían salvarse.

-Ya -ku -mo – dijo Haruka con dificultad.

La barrera que impedía que Yakumo escapara cambio su tono azulado a uno rojo, Doku al ver esto esbozó una sonrisa, y Yumiko sonreía igual, pero el padre de Yakumo no lo hacía.

-¡AHORA! -gritó el padre de Yakumo.

En ese instante de una puerta pequeña que había en suelo del templo Gotou salió y le disparó a Doku, provocando que este cayera al suelo para protegerse, Yumiko fue tras su señor y Gotou aprovechó la distracción para ir por Haruka.

El padre de Yakumo corrió hacia todavía la inconsciente de Nao y la tomó en brazos.

-Por aquí – dijo el padre de Yakumo a Gotou.

Haruka un poco débil se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Gotou y salieron de aquella habitación.}

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Cuando Gotou estuvo a puntó de entrar en el túnel, fue detenido por una persona._

 _-No te muevas – dijo alguien a su espalda y mientras le apuntaba un arma en la cabeza. - Volteate lentamente._

 _Gotou giró lentamente y descubrió que la persona que lo había atrapado era el padre de Yakumo._

 _-Debí suponer que el que estaba detrás de todo era usted – dijo Gotou esbozando una sonrisa burlona._

 _-En realidad solo soy un peón en esto – dijo el padre de Yakumo. - La cabeza de esto es un hombre que no es de este mundo. Piensa usar a Yakumo para infundir miedo y eso será a costo de su sufrimiento, y no quiero eso para mi hijo._

 _-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa Yakumo? - dijo Gotou molesto. - ¡Dime! ¿Dónde estabas cuando estuvo a punto de morir?¿Dónde estabas cuando necesito a su padre? ¡¿Dónde estabas?!_

 _-...Por eso quiero que me ayudes._

 _-¿Ayudar?_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

* * *

-¿Qué pasará con Yakumo? - le preguntó Gotou al padre de Yakumo.

-Primero debemos poner a salvo a las chicas – le dijo este. - Después detendremos a Yakumo.

-¿Detener?

Ambos hombres entraron a a la casa de del tío de Yakumo y se detuvieron para pensar un poco.

-Esta casa es muy grande – dijo Gotou. - Nunca había entrado más allá del templo.

En ese instante pasos se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos y Gotou y el otro hombre se replegaron a la pared.

-Go-to-u – dijo Haruka con dificultad. -Ayú-da a Ya-ku-mo.

-Silencio Haruka – dijo Gotou en susurro.

La persona se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que...

-Detective Gotou – dijo Ishii saliendo de la nada y con una linterna en la mano

-¡Ishii! - exclamó Gotou un poco molesto. - No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Disculpe – dijo este arrepentido. - ¿No es el padre de...?

-Luego nos saludamos – dijo el padre de Yakumo. - Ahora debemos encontrar una salida.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos en busca de una salida pero no llegaban a ningún lado.

-Demonios – exclamó Gotou. - Este lugar no tiene fin.

-¿Dónde esta Yakumo? - preguntó Ishii.

-Esta cerca – dijo el padre de Yakumo.

En ese momento algunas cosas que estaban ahí comenzaron a caer y a salir disparadas por todas partes.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Ishii.

-¿Tan pronto se van? - se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Ese es...

Yakumo apareció frente a ellos, pero ahora sus ojos eran realmente de un rojo intenso, este los miró detenidamente a los tres y dijo:

-La fiesta apenas comienza.

* * *

 _Yakumo esta del lado oscuro._

 _¿Qué pasará?_

 _Si quieren averiguarlo sigan el fic._

 _Todo comentario es aceptado_

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	13. Chapter 13 Lucha

_Lamento la tardanza, pero como ya saben estamos en vacaciones de Navidad, y yo estoy con mi familia a un pueblo allá en Michoacán. De hecho estaré en ese lugar hasta año nuevo, y en ese lugar el internet no es muy bueno, pero es ahora que logré hacer que funcione y por eso les traigo este cap._

 _Sin más que esperar aquí esta el capitulo que han estado esperando._

* * *

 **Capitulo 13 Lucha.**

-¡Yakumo! -dijo Haruka bajando de la espalda de Gotou y aproximándose a él con intensiones de darle un abrazo.

-¡Haruka espera! - dijo Gotou sujetándola del brazo.

-Es Yakumo – dijo ella un poco extrañada. -Podemos confiar en él.

-Claro Gotou – dijo Yakumo con una sonrisa. - Pueden confiar en mi.

-Ishii – dijo el padre de Yakumo. - Carga a Nao.

-Si – dijo este tomando a la pequeña aun inconsciente en brazos.

-Gotou – dijo Haruka. - Yakumo me contó todo.

-Vamos – dijo Yakumo extendiendo la mano. - Los sacaré de aquí.

Gotou jaló a Haruka y miró a Yakumo con desconfianza, Yakumo solo se limitó a reír y a poner una mano en su cintura.

-¿Por qué esa desconfianza? - preguntó Yakumo.

-No es eso – dijo Gotou. - Es que no me inspiras confianza.

De la nada un florero golpeó a Yakumo y este cayó al suelo, Gotou aprovechó eso, tomó a Haruka y juntó con Ishii se alejó de ahí. Corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta que indicaba la entrada del sótano y sin más pensarlo entraron. Se detuvieron para tomar aire y para poner en orden todo lo ocurrido.

-Gotou – dijo Haruka tratando de recuperar aire. - ¿Por qué huimos de Yakumo?

-Opino no lo mismo – dijo Ishii.

-Él no era Yakumo -dijo Gotou mientras bloqueaba la puerta con algunas cajas.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Haruka.

-No lo sé – dijo Gotou.

-Hay un túnel detrás de esas cajas – dijo el padre de Yakumo, mientras movía unas cajas

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? - dijo Haruka mirándolo de una forma amenazadora.

-Larga historia – dijo Gotou acercándose.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar el porque de ese comportamiento de Yakumo? - preguntó Ishii.

-Doku – dijo el ojirojo. - Lo tiene bajo su control. ¡Vamos ayúdenme con esto!

Gotou se acercó junto al ojirjo y le ayudo a mover las cajas, las cuales estaban llenas de cosas antiguas que de seguro se usaban en el templo, en pocos segundos encontraron una puerta pequeña.

-Esta debe ser – dijo Gotou mientras abría la puerta y revelaba un túnel, en el cual solo podrían pasar si gateaban. - ¡Vamos!

-Ponla a salvó – dijo el ojirojo. - Ella puede ser de utilidad.

Haruka fue la primera en pasar, luego Ishii ( obvio con mucha dificultad por llevar a Nao) y por ultimo Gotou.

Al llegar al final del túnel, Gotou se levantó y se sacudió la tierra, estaba dispuesto a hablar cuando vio a que Yakumo le apuntaba con un arma a Haruka en la cabeza.

-No se mueva detective – dijo Yumiko apareciendo detrás de él y apuntándole un arma en la espalda.

-Dejémonos de juegos – dijo Doku, él cuál estaba aun lado de Yakumo. - Detective, usted no me es de utilidad, no veo la necesidad de tenerlo aquí. Yakumo. lleva a la chica lejos de ahí, le haremos el favor de evitar ver la desgracia.

-¡No! - dijo Haruka. - ¡Yakumo !

Yakumo solo se limitó a llevar a Haruka lejos del lugar, y ya más lejos se escucharon dos disparos, Haruka comenzó a llorar, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no serviría de nada.

-Vuelve – dijo Haruka deteniéndose y apretando los puños.

-No te detengas tonta – dijo Yakumo.

-¡No! - gritó ella – Sé que estas ahí, sé que este no eres tú, sé que tú verdadero yo esta oculto en algún lugar en tu interior.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! - dijo Yakumo empezándose a reír. - Vaya, eres muy...

Haruka dio media vuelta y le dio un beso a Yakumo en los labios, este soltó el arma que tenía en sus manos, la tomo de la cintura y la acercó más hacia él, mientras le correspondía el beso.

-¡Yakumo! -gritó Doku.

Yakumo reaccionó y al verse en ese situación empujó Haruka de una manera brusca y le dio un golpe en la cara, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Deja de jugar y llévala al templo. - dijo Yumiko, la cual tenía a Nao en brazos. -Debemos ofrecerlas como tributo y el trabajo ya estará hecho.

-Ya deja de jugar con ella – dijo Doku dándose la vuelta.

-S-si – dijo Yakumo un poco desconcertado mientras recogía el arma.

Yakumo levantó a Haruka de una manera brusca, y la llevó a empujones hacia el templo, en donde se encontraban las almas oscuras.

-¡Yakumo no lo hagas! - gritó Haruka, pero este no le hizo caso.

Ya de nuevo en el templo, Yumiko puso a Nao en el piso y le ordenó a Yakumo traer a Haruka, cosa que este obedeció. Yumiko notó algo extraño en Yakumo, lo veía un poco distraído, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, lo que ella quería era que todo esto acabará.

En el lugar ya estaba el padre de Yakumo, pero este estaba atado a uno de los pilares del lugar, Doku se acercó a él y comenzó a reírse.

-Eres patético – dijo Doku. - ¿Creíste que podías salvarlo? Solo mira al hijo de la mujer que violaste, ahora es producto de la oscuridad.

-¡Doku! - dijo Yumiko.

Este dio media vuelta y vio a Yumiko ser sujetada del cuello y siendo amenazada con un arma en la cabeza por Yakumo. Haruka se encontraba aun lado de este pero a una distancia prudente, ya que todavía desconfiaba de él.

-Si haces algo le vuelo la cabeza. - dijo Yakumo.

Doku solo se limitó a mirarlo calmadamente.

-Haruka toma a Nao – ordenó a Yakumo.

Haruka tomó a Nao y se colocó detrás de Yakumo.

-Vamos Yakumo – dijo Doku acercándose a él a un paso tranquilo. - No queremos que haya accidentes.

Doku al estar cerca de Yakumo, pudo notar que a este le temblaba la mano que sujetaba el arma, dándole a entender que este no tendría el valor de matar a una persona.

-Suelta a Yumiko – dijo Doku. - Hablaremos de esto calmadamente.

Al ver que Yakumo no cooperaría, Doku se vio en la necesidad de sujetarle muñeca y torciendosela para que soltará el arma. Yakumo soltó un gritó de dolor y soltó a Yumiko, la cual cayó al suelo.

-Ya era hora – dijo Yumiko levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

-Vamos Yakumo - dijo Doku aun sujetándolo. - Puedes obtener todo lo que quieras si estas a mi lado.

Mientras Doku trataba de razonar con Yakumo, Haruka observó que Nao estaba despertando.

-Haruka – dijo ella un poco confundida. - ¿Dónde estamos?

-En un lugar no muy bueno – dijo Haruka asustada.

Nao se paró un poco adormilada pero despertó en seguida al ver que Yumiko les apuntaba con un arma.

-Acabaré con esto de una vez – dijo Yumiko apunto de jalar el gatillo.

-¡Nao corre! - gritó Haruka, mientras se lanzaba contra Yumiko e intentaba quitarle el arma.

Doku se distrajo al ver a las chicas pelear y Yakumo aprovechó el momento y lo golpeó el la cara, logrando así quedar libre del agarre de Doku.

-Bueno – dijo Doku con una mano en la mandíbula. - Veo que las palabras no funcionan contigo, pero tal vez los golpes si.

Yakumo corrió hacia él y le soltó un golpe en la cara, pero Doku lo esquivó y le contestó con un golpe en la cara y uno en el estomago.

-Eres débil – dijo Doku mientras le daba otro golpe en la cara.

Yakumo cayó al suelo un poco aturdido por los golpes, vio el arma que traía hace unos minutos y no dudo en ir por ella.

-Pudiste obtener grandeza- dijo Doku acercándose a Yakumo. - Pudiste ser el mejor, pudiste...

-¡Ya cállate! -gritó Yakumo mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

-No tienes agallas – dijo Doku acercándose más a él.

En ese instante se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, pero el arma de Yakumo aun estaba fría, el disparo provenía del arma que poseía Yumiko, Haruka cayó al suelo

y un hilo de sangre empezó a correr de su pecho.

Yakumo, al ver esto, le invadió la ira, se levantó del suelo lo más rápido posible y golpeó con el arma la cara de Doku.

-¿Sabes cuál es la única diferencia entre nosotros?- le preguntó Yakumo. - Que tu estas vivo y yo estoy muerto.

Y con esto último, Yakumo disparo directo a la cabeza de Doku, provocando así su muerte. Luego se dirigió a Yumiko la cual le estaba apuntando con el arma.

-Sé que tu también eres una persona viva – dijo Yakumo fríamente.

Los ojos de Yakumo brillaron de un color carmín muy intenso, su mirada era aterradora, cualquiera que la hubiera visto sabría que era una de asesino y que estaba dispuesta a cumplir su cometido.

Yumiko disparo a Yakumo, pero las balas no surtían efecto, Yakumo solo se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta quedar un metro separado de ella, levantó el arma, apuntó a la cabeza y disparo. Al ver que ella calló al suelo inmóvil, supo que todo había terminado.

Recordó a Haruka y fue hacia ella, tenía un hoyo de bala cerca de su pecho, pero no en su corazón, tal vez podría salvarse, en ese instante las puertas del templo fueron derribadas y un escuadrón de policías entró en el lugar.

-Aléjate de la chica – dijo un policía.

Al ver que no se apartaría de ella, un policía lo sacó de allí.

-¡Esperen! - exclamó Yakumo. - ¡Haruka!

En eso, unos paramedicos entraron en el templo, Yakumo buscó con la mirada a Nao y la vio junto a una policía. Sin pensarlo más fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Todo va estar bien – dijo Yakumo.

-¿Es su familiar? - le preguntó la policía a Yakumo.

Yakumo se separó de Nao, se colocó frente a la policía y dijo:  
-Soy...soy su primo.

Nao se sorprendió por lo que dijo, pero no dijo nada.

En ese momento los paramedicos sacaron a Haruka del templo, Yakumo preguntó por su salud, pero le dijeron que no sabrían sino ya estar en el hospital, luego la subieron a la ambulancia y desaparecieron.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, los médicos hicieron esperar a Yakumo y a Nao en la sala de espera, Nao esta muy decaída, Gotou también había sido herido junto con Ishii y también hospitalizado.

-Yakumo – dijo Nao un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó este.

-¿Por qué? - dijo mirándolo a punto del llanto. - ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?

-No lo hice.

Nao lo miró desconcertada.

-Estoy muerto – dijo Yakumo cruzando de brazos y mirando a otro lado. -Solo soy un fantasma.

Nao iba a decir algo, pero un doctor apareció y dijo:

-¿Familiares del señor Gotou?

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Yakumo levantándose del asiento y yendo hacia él.

-Él esta bien, contestó correctamente al tratamiento.

-¿Y él señor Ishii? - preguntó Nao, la cual se estaba ocultando detrás de Yakumo.

-Él también se encuentra mejor – dijo el doctor dedicándole una sonrisa. - Y la señorita Ozawa a despertado de la cirugía.

-Me alegra saberlo - dijo Yakumo un poco calmado, pero aun tenía una preocupación. - ¿Y en qué...

-En la habitación 502. - dijo revisando unos papeles en su tabla - Puedes visitarla si quieres.

Para cuando el doctor se dio cuenta Yakumo ya había desaparecido.

 **POV. YAKUMO.**

Me dirigí a la habitación 502, toque la puerta y escuché un débil "pase". Dude en abrir la puerta, pero algo me hizo hacerlo. Al entrar me encontré con Haruka recostada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, al notar mi presencia ella volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Me alegra que estés bien – le dije mientras me acercaba.

-¿Recuerdas algo? - me preguntó. - De cuando estuviste bajo el control de...

-Todo es borroso,... no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bueno, como digas.

-Tuve miedo – admití de una buena vez – De que no...

-Todo estará bien Yakumo.

Lo único que hice fue darle un abrazo y rezar para que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

 _El final se acerca._


	14. Chapter 14 Viviendo

_Bien chicos aquí les traigo el desenlace de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Capitulo 14 Viviendo.**

Unos días después Gotou e Ishii salieron del hospital, dado a que sus heridas no eran tan graves. Al momento de que Gotou fue dado de alta Nao le dio un enorme abrazo y Makoto sorprendió a los presentes dándole un beso a Ishii.

Yakumo se encontraba con Nao en la sala del departamento de Gotou, explicándole a detalle todo lo que ocurrió desde que apareció de nuevo.

-¿Y que se siente atravesar paredes? - preguntó Nao con mucha curiosidad.

-No sabría decírtelo.- dijo Yakumo analizando la pregunta. - Pero es como si ya no dependieras de las puertas.

-Más te vale que no uses eso para entrar en el vestidor de las chicas – dijo Gotou mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-¿Quién crees que soy? - le preguntó Yakumo. - ¿Un pervertido?

-Nada más lo digo por seguridad. Además llegó un paquete para ti.

Gotou le dio a Yakumo una caja pequeña, este la tomó, le quito su envoltura revelando un porta lentes.

-¿Necesitas lentes ? - preguntó Nao al ver el estuche.

Yakumo abrió el estuche, mostrando que su contenido eran unas gafas oscuras.

-¿Quién lo manda?

Los lentes eran idénticos a los que usaba su padre y eso él y Gotou lo sabían perfectamente, revisó la caja por si había algo más y en efecto, esta contenía una nota la cual comenzó a leer en voy alta:

 _Sé que no fui el mejor padre que digamos, sé que te arrebate tu vida, pero confiaba en que no aparecieras como yo en este mundo. Estos cinco años que no estuviste estaba tranquilo al pensar que Doku no te usaría, pero veo que la herencia no se quita._

 _Así, aunque no lo parezca busque la forma de ayudarte a librarte de lo que Doku tenía planeado e incluso le puedes preguntar a ese enorme Oso, lo que pasó mientras estuviste bajo el control de Doku._

 _Lamentó lo del jarrón en tu cabeza, pero fue lo primero que vi, además, aunque no lo supieras en ese instante que trataste de convencer a Haruka que eras el de siempre, tu verdadero objetivo era matarla._

 _Tal vez aun tengas rencor de mi, pero todo este tiempo, desde que eras un niño hasta verte convertido en un hombre, he estado al pendiente y aunque no me creas, en verdad si ame a tu madre, pero por asuntos que no mencionaré en esta carta, tuve que hacerla sufrir._

 _Esta carta no es una de despedida, sino una para que en un futuro cercano podamos hablar como padre e hijo, solo si tú lo deseas. Por ahora me mantendré lejos de ustedes. Yakumo, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido._

 _P.D._

 _Sé que has de estar cansando de usar pupilentes y más ahora que tus dos ojos se han tornado carmín, así que para que descanses te envió estas gafas._

 _Atte: Papá_

Al terminar de leer la carta carta, Yakumo observó las gafas, que para nada estaban mal, Gotou se acercó a Yakumo y le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No sé en que creer – dijo Yakumo mirando la carta.

-Cree lo que tu quieras creer – dijo Gotou.

Yakumo dobló la nota, tomó el estuche con las gafas y se dirigió a su habitación a reflexionar un poco.

* * *

 **POV YAKUMO.**

Mi vida ha sido muy difícil, de niño iba a ser asesinado por mi propia madre,mi padre me abandonó y ahora resulta que nunca me dejo solo. Quisiera que todo hubiese sido diferente, pero tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Gotou, a Ishii, a Makoto, y a Haruka.

-La vida nunca es fácil. - escuché que alguien decía.

Me senté de golpe y busque con la mirada al emisor de esas palabras y lo vi a él, parado justo enfrente de la puerta, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas.

-Tío – dije levantándome y tratando de contener mis lágrimas de felicidad al verlo. - ¿Qué inoportuno?

Pero en ese instante supe que él no me escucharía, recordé que mi ojo u ojos solo me permitían ver las almas, no hablares.

-Siempre seré importuno – me contestó él.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, él me había contestado, pero ¿cómo?

-Recuerda que estas muerto – agregó y con eso mis dudas se habían esfumado.

-Tío yo... - dije, pero el no me dejo terminar ya que se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo.

-Sé que has pasado por mucho – me dijo él. - Y todavía te falta mucho, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es disfrutar esta oportunidad que tienes. Es tiempo de que escojas tu camino y no te atormentes con el pasado, mira hacía adelante y vive día a día.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, nunca quise llorar frente a las personas ya que me sentía débil, pero en esta circunstancia no me sentía ni fuerte , ni débil, me sentía como una persona normal.

-No es mucho el tiempo que tengo – dijo él separándose de mi.

-¡Espera! - dije. - Creo que debes ver a alguien antes de marcharte.

Salí de la habitación y encontré a Nao junto con Gotou en la mesa del comedor, al verme se levantaron y me preguntaron si estaba bien.

-Yakumo tus ojos están húmedos – me dijo Nao, ofreciéndome un pañuelo, el cual tome con agrado. - Ya no estés triste primo.

-¿Sorprendido? - dije mirando hacia la entrada del comedor.

-¿A quién le hablas? - me preguntó Nao un poco confundida y al parecer Gotou también lo estaba.

-Nao – le dije. - Quiero que cierres los ojos y que cuentes hasta tres y los abras ¿entendido?

Nao cerró sus ojos, puse mi mano sobre mi ojo izquierdo, ella contó hasta tres y al momento que los abrió se echo a llorar.

-Papá – dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto has crecido? - dijo mi tío. - Ya eres una señorita y mírate puedes oír.

-El señor Gotou me llevó a un lugar especial.

-Agradécele de mi parte.

-Lo haré – Nao le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Nao, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tú lado y que nunca te abandonaré.

-Lo sé

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Nao, Yakumo, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, los quiero mucho.

Con esto ultimo mi tío desapareció y yo quede un poco exhausto por el esfuerzo de hacer que Nao viera a su padre.

-Gracias Yakumo – dijo Nao dándome un abrazo.

-Bien echo Yakumo – me dijo Gotou. - Pero se nos hace tarde para ir por Haruka al hospital, recuerda que hoy le haremos una fiesta en la playa.

* * *

Gotou iría por Haruka al hospital, mientras Ishii, Makoto, Nao, la esposa de Gotou ( la cual había vuelto) La madre de Haruka y Yo preparábamos todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

-Buena idea de que la fiesta fuera en esta casa de playa Yakumo – me dijo Ishii.

-Oye – me habló Makoto. - ¿Por qué ahora usas gafas oscuras?

-Nada más – le conteste y con eso me retiré a la terraza del lugar.

No sé porque decidí ponerme los lentes, tal vez fue porque ya estaba cansado de usar lentillas, o porque tal vez quise dar otro paso.

-¡Aquí esta la festejada! - escuché a lo lejos.

De repente, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, mi respiración también fue aumentando, ¿me estaba poniendo nervioso? Pero si he visto a Haruka un millón de veces. ¿Entonces por qué esta reacción mía?

Entré a la casa y vi a Haruka con un vestido a las rodillas de color azul celeste, yo no sabía que decir o como actuar, me sentía como un idiota.

-Cálmate – me susurró Gotou al oído.

-Yakumo – dijo ella mientras corría y me daba un abrazo.

-Me alegra que tu cabeza te haya mantenido viva. - dije en un tono sarcástico.

-Nunca cambias – me dijo ella.

-Haruka – dije un poco nervioso. - Creo que nunca pude explicarte lo de la otra vez en la playa...verás...

Pero algo me dijo que no debía explicarlo con palabras, sino que debía actuar. Así que tomé a Haruka por la cintura, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y la bese en sus labios.

Todos comenzaron a vociferar cosas, como bien hecho, hasta ahora que se atreve, o la madre de Haruka que lloraba de la emoción, pero no le tomé importancia. Al separarme de ella le dije:

-Agradezco el día en que entraste al salón de aficionados al cine y me pediste ayuda.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme – me dijo con una sonrisa. - Pero creo haberte dicho que tu ojo rojo es hermoso y no debes ocultarlo.

-Bueno – dije quitándome los lentes. - Ahora poseo dos ojos rojos.

-Y yo insistiré Yakumo, son hermosos.

Con eso ultimo le volví a dar otro beso y juré que nada le pasaría a la chica que cambio mi vida, tal vez me dio muchos problemas, y tal vez algunos problemas fueron divertidos. Pero eso es parte de mi vida pasada y es hora de iniciar una junto a la mujer que amo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, por sus comentarios, aunque no fueron muchos, me dieron el valor de seguir con esta historia. También les agradezco a los lectores de las sombras, que leen y no comentan, pero a mi me da igual si comentan o no. Lo que me importa es que les guste._

 _Les informó que escribiré una nueva historia, acerca del doctor más famoso del anime, Black Jack, aquí les mostraré su infancia y su adolescencia, si están interesados, no duden en seguirla. O pueden leer mi otra historia, Kuroshitsuji: El cuervo y la lechuza._

 _P.D. Si quieren que escriba de un anime que les guste díganmelo en un comentario._

 _Nos leemos luego,_

 _Atte: **Karastengu.**_


End file.
